


Escaping Skin pizza

by magicspai



Category: Borderlands, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Scary, Suspense, Tales from the Borderlands, Triggers, borderlands/outlast, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspai/pseuds/magicspai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Harold Tassiter, CEO to Hyperion psychiatric institution, Hires a computer science professor (Rhys) to come in and code the worlds most secretive piece of government equipment. The morphogentic engine. Rhys finds himself in trouble when he updates his bestfriend on the situation of what was to be a "Spring break" Job, but ends up turning to terror when Tassiter finds out about Rhys's sudden "Whistleblowing" and decides to admit the computer science professor into Hyperion's most secret area of the asylum where the one and only "Handsome Jack" Is being held, turning Rhys into the most unlikely play mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback to the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy! This is simply my "bored writing." Depending on views i may continue ^~^

For Rhys this wasn’t how he had expected his vacation to go at all. His mouth gagged and his arms tied behind his back, tighter than he thought possible. Chained to a post in a room with one of the most notorious mass murderers in the history of Pandora. He had yet to wake up but Rhys knew it was going to be soon. Rhys was beaten almost too high hell and He knew he was an idiot for breaking into one of the biggest mental institutions known to mankind… Hyperion. But Rhys had good cause for such an insane act of trespassing. Vaughn. Vaughn was basically a tech wizard in Rhys’s eyes due to the fact he could hack security in a blink of an eye. Even though that was how they both got into this mess. Well Rhys mostly…

* * *

  
  
                At first it started off as a typical spring Monday morning, Rhys was cleaning up his class room and organizing lab books as he usually did. He worked as a professor for a computer science college, which was close enough to his dream job so he could deal with whatever came his way. Vaughn was a short man, bald except the stupid mustache on his face which Rhys hated, He wore dorky clothes even through college, and he had always been a massive tech dweeb. Great with numbers but when it came to being social he sucked pretty badly, how they became best friends he never knew.

“Hey man, Yvette tells me you’re looking for a small side job so you can get paid for spring break.” Vaughn said tapping his knuckle on the door to grab Rhys’s attention.   


“Yeah just a small one. Coding or something.” He shrugged stacking up papers neatly on his desk.   
  
“Well I overheard Hyperion is looking for a coder for some important project. You should look into it.”   
Rhys gave Vaughn a skeptical look.

“Hyperion. Like, Coocoo for cocoa puffs Hyperion?” Rhys questioned eying him. Vaughn nodded. “From what I hear they are going to pay a pretty substantial amount too. Yvette was going to take the job but they want someone very credible. Like professor credible. Not assistant.”

Rhys gave him a quiet look before shaking his head. “Sounds like a bait trap. You know the kind’a stuff they have on record. All that….weird secretive stuff. I don’t want to get eaten alive.” He scoffed with a laugh. “Besides, Isn’t that where Handsome Jack is being kept?...Gives me the heeby-geebees being in the same building as that guy…I mean the guy tore of the faces of at least…50 people was it? The bro is nuts”   
  
“Rhys, they wanna pay close to six grand for a week’s work on coding, and they even announced it to a news station that they were looking. Plus they have the highest security in the freakin’ planet. You’ll be safe. Hey, if you want we can put an ear wig on you so we can talk while you’re away.” Vaughn coaxed. He had a point. That was a very tempting offer considering he was going to be out almost 3 weeks’ pay since there was no school to work. “Tempting.” Rhys muttered sarcastically. Vaughn reached into his pocket to pull out a slip of paper.

“This is the e-mail. Have fun in creepy land. See you back at the apartment? Oh don’t forget, you’re crazy ex-boyfriend still wants to talk to you so come home like…asap.”

“Yeah I know… I’ll see you in a little bit. I just have to finish up here.” Rhys answered looking over the e-mail. Vaughn waved him off and left the room leaving Rhys in silence.  Slowly he walked over to his computer and sent his resume and application to Hyperion. Part of him wondered what the hell he was doing but another part of him needed the money. Work was work.

                Once Rhys finished cleaning up, a loud ‘ping’ rang from the computer which jolted him from his thoughts. To his surprise it wasn’t a student contacting him about some shitty grade or another proctor asking a question…It was Hyperion’s response to his application.

“Dear Rhys,

                Good afternoon I am Mr. Tassiter, Warden of the Hyperion psychiatric institution. My secretary has brought your application to my attention, and I have to say that I am quite pleased to see such substantial and credible work from your resume. After a few hundred requests I can say you are more than qualified for this position and would love to meet with you as soon as possible. We will have living accommodations set up for you with our guards in the safe house, and basic necessities provided for you free of charge so long as you agree to our terms and conditions on this project. This is a high class matter and here at Hyperion we expect it to be treated as such. Attached to this e-mail we have our terms and conditions listed, we expect them to be red, signed, and dated before 8a.m. tomorrow morning or you will be at risk of being brushed off for another candidate.

                Hope to hear from you,

                Hyperion warden                                            

               Mr. Tassiter.”

                Rhys blinked for a moment before willingly doing what the message told. He printed out the specs for the job, signed it, and dated it accordingly, then faxed it over to Hyperion with the number provided. To Rhys something did feel strange about the E-mail, but brushed it off like it was just dust on his shoulder. Again being jolted from his thoughts, the printer went off, spitting out the job listing, the items allowed on the institution, and finally the time Rhys had to be there which was dated for tomorrow at 9pm. Nine at night?! What the hell were these people thinking?! It would take at least 8 hours to get to Hyperion from campus. Rhys grumbled shaking his head and grabbing his gear finally leaving the college for spring break.

* * *

 

 

Rhys wasn’t one to panic in stressful situations, but due to the fact there was a unrestrained mass murderer sitting inches away from him, Rhys wanted to Hyperventilate but the restraint tightly tied around his lips made it hard enough to breathe as it was. The man before him was about as tall as Rhys, a rather muscular build, his hair a little misshapen from sleeping peacefully, and the silicone mask he wore that formed his face to hide and heal his massive scar from his brush with the Pandorian police when they finally caught this murderer. He was tossing a bit in his sleep noting he could be waking up, and Rhys was moving into a full on panic mode. Mr. Lawrence had a way of getting disturbed easily in his sleep and taking it out on patients in the same room, whether it was through assault or sex he was always violent, Rhys remembered Harold saying, so of course He attempted to make as little sound as possible trying to pull his hands out of the cold chains, wrapped around his bloody slick wrists. But the clanking of the chain was just about enough to draw attention to him. How fucking typical right?

The door to the cell was wide open allowing light in, and Rhys’s chance of hope for escape broadened…if he could just get out of the metal cuffs around his wrist. His eyes widened with surprise once one of his wrists broke free, and the other just barely above his knuckle. Quietly he worked at the second cuff and slid out a little easier. Rhys carefully set the chains on the manmade mat beneath him, and slowly stood, eying this…mad man just across from him. If this man were to wake up Rhys was about to turn to stone. His heart sinking lower and lower as he moved carefully toward the door, untying the gag around his mouth, and dropping his cloth to the floor. Finally a safe distance away from the man known as Handsome Jack….Rhys ran.


	2. Admission

The next morning seemed to roll by to quickly for Rhys’s liking. He showered and dressed in formal attire just as he was instructed to by the Hyperion warden in their terms and conditions. It was around 11 am So Vaughn was still waking up as he rolled into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. “Mornin’” He mumbled and Rhys couldn’t help but scoff at Vaughn’s tired face. “Mornin’ prince of darkness. Should I…Y’know…close the curtain’s so you don’t die?” Rhys laughed and Vaughn glared at him.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving soon? You have an eight hour ride to hell.”

Rhys nodded his head sitting on a barstool beside the counter. “Yeah I’ll be leaving shortly. Figured I’d grab a bite to eat before getting on the road.” Vaughn held up his finger as if signaling him to wait a moment. He poured himself a cup of coffee and moved back to his room. As he came back, he held a small black sachet handing it to Rhys.

“Earwig. I don’t trust that E-mail you got last night and I just want to make sure your safe. So if you need it, keep it with you just in case.” Vaughn muttered giving him a thumbs up as Rhys took it. “Thanks…I guess. But I don’t think I’ll need it. It’s just a computer job.” He mumbled stuffing the small bag in his t-shirt pocket. Vaughn waved him off sipping his coffee. “Yeah whatever. You’ll thank me later im sure. I’ll have my piece hooked into the computer so if you need anything just turn on the earwig and talk, blah blah blah you know the drill.”

Rhys stood stretching, then threw on his coat to leave. “Bye Vaughn. I’ll let you know when I get there.” Rhys said grabbing his keys and heading for the door as his best friend waved him goodbye.

               

                Of course the ride was long, and the thunder storming weather practically made for a shitty and anxiety filled experience. Once Rhys made it to Hyperion, he almost immediately wanted to turn around. The institution was heavily guarded and secured with an electric fence. The guard took his ID and allowed him through after finding him on “Their list” As the guard called it. Hyperion wasn’t helping their case against hiding something in their facility. The security alone was enough to raise suspicion.

But then again Rhys thought about Jack. Handsome Jack. The man diagnosed as criminally insane after removing the faces of people young and old, indiscriminately just because he… wished to control these people as his own. Those who defied him or spoke out against him, he would kill and remove their face displaying them in a book, which he had preserved all too well. Rhys had remembered watching the news on finding Jack’s victims brutally dismembered, and his signature mark. The face perfectly and neatly removed from the skull. The investigation going on for years hunting him down throughout towns and cities…until he finally got caught in the town houses with two young victims Rhys knew all too personally. Sasha and Fiona…Who lived just down the road from Him and Vaughn. Childhood best friends of his, and inseparable sisters, torn to shreds and Rhys was the only one to Identify their tattoos on their shoulder and their faces…in the book. Rhys shuttered at the thought as he parked his car. He had never spoke to Vaughn about identifying them nor to anyone on their condition in autopsy. He had refused to testify in court, in front of the man the whole world of Pandora feared, but agreed to give his statement noting he knew the victims well…

Rhys shut off the vehicle and quietly pressed his head to the steering wheel closing his eyes. There goes his good mood. It was hard to think about Sasha and Fiona being dead still. Two beautiful funny and sarcastic girls snuffed from existence by a mad man. Rhys sat there for a few moments before wiping away his wet cheeks, grabbing his duffle bag and exiting the car, to make his way to the lobby of Hyperion. Rhys looked at his watch. He was right on time, and the secretary was very obviously waiting for him. “Come with me.” He ordered and Rhys followed sheepishly.

“I hate to throw you into the fire so quickly but our system is offline. Go ahead and set your stuff in the locker there.” The man pointed and Rhys did as he was told, the secretary locking the door behind Rhys and giving him the key. “Some of the less violent patients clean during the night so don’t be surprised if you see an orange jumpsuit come in. All staff is currently on duty so you may not see anybody tonight.”

Good to know, Rhys thought following the man to the elevator. The door closed and a key card was inserted into a slot at a blink of an eye. As the machine began to move, the man before Rhys pulled a paper from his jacket along with a pen. “Sign this. It’s an agreement to not speak of anything you see here in the asylum and legal action to be taken if you break our rules.” He ordered handing it to Rhys. Feeling the stress coming from the other man, Rhys took it and signed it quickly.

Rhys was finished and the secretary practically snatched the paper from Rhys’s finger tips. The secretary attached a sticker to Rhys’s chest with his full name printed on it. When Rhys was suddenly being pushed out of the Elevator and into a computer room with what looked like thousands of circuit boards he felt a little frightened. “Wait here.” The secretary ordered. “We’ll call you when we’re ready so listen for us.” He said leaving the room, leaving Rhys to himself.

10 minutes went by…then 20….then 30…then 40. Rhys decided at the 30 minute mark he would look around with what he was dealing with. Basic circuit breakers and network adaptors, The usual components for security analogs…Security analogs…Rhys made sure the coast was clear when he moved to a computer labeled as ‘security terminal’ deciding to snoop around. What the camera feed showed was nothing less than horrifying. Giant machines and patients strapped to chairs with what looked like tubes shoved down their throats, Doctors abusing patients, and so much more going on that Rhys wished he could have unseen. Rhys exited the terminals camera feed and immediately pulled up a network he could hack into to send a message.

 

“Vaughn its Rhys,

I got here and I already want to come home. You need to call the fucking cops and save me from this place. There’s abuse going on to patients who just need to get help, and some weird machine that looks like its sucking the life out of these people. It needs to be exposed. I’m sick to my stomach…I’ll contact you through how we talked about when it’s safe…keep it on. I’ll be there soon.”

 

A sudden noise caused Rhys to panic. He hit the send button and immediately shut down the terminal. He moved back out into the open and as the guard came in he motioned him to the door. Rhys gulped skeptically following the guard out into the hallway and through the corridor to a room where the secretary stood with folded arms, next to a few scientists who seemed to be arguing about Rhys’s tardiness. He decided to ignore their verbal assault and begin working on reconnecting and coding the network. As he was working he heard a sudden commotion and looked up to see what looked like 4 guards struggling with a patient with a leather muzzle mask strapped to his face. The man had broken free from the guards grasp and bolted straight for the glass in front of Rhys.

“GET ME TASSITER!!!” He screamed and Rhys jumped back as the man slammed his fist repeatedly into the glass cracking it. When he stopped Rhys’s eyes locked on with the patients. He didn’t see it first but Rhys’s eyes widened as the man’s Blue and green eyes did the same. “I know that name.” He said pointing to Rhys’s name tag. When the guards collected themselves and grabbed the patient hauling him back toward the machine. “I KNOW THAT NAME!!! I KNOW THAT NAME!!” He screamed until he was locked inside. The guards in the same area as Rhys hauled him to his feet and pushed him back into the chair roughly. Rhys could feel himself starting to pant and the Scientist next to him smacked his shoulder. “Let’s get going now, we don’t have all day.” He ordered and Rhys timidly began coding again. When he finished, a camera feed popped up from inside the machine and Rhys felt his heart sink to his stomach. The patient was none other than Handsome Jack….and he knew Rhys by name.

“Rhys, your no longer needed for this part of the test. Go back to the circuit room and wait for us.” The secretary said pointing to the door. Rhys nodded slowly and moved out of the room at a ‘normal’ pace back to the circuit room where the Hyperion CEO was waiting with a group of guards. Fear hit as Rhys was picked up and thrown into the wall behind the CEO.

“Professor Rhys of the opportunity tech and advancement college. Graduated top of his class at Elpis’s most valued university, and credible, distinguished work only a professional veteran could accomplish. But yet, you hack into our network, and send an unwired E-mail through, again, our network that can trace the smallest of viruses. That was dumb Rhys…..In fact that was…Crazy. Crazy enough to join the morphogenic engine project as a volunteer. Can you please transport Mr. Rhys here for me? Thank you.” Tassiter growled leaving the area. Rhys looked up to the guard horrified as he slammed a fist right into his temple, and at first it was nothing but white hot pain…then nothing.


	3. Calm before the storm

Rhys awoke to being smacked in the face by a scientist with a grin plastered across his face. “There you are sugar, open your eyes. Come on.” He said smacking him a little harder. Rhys groaned in protest as the man strapped his head into a restraint to watch the moving screen in front of him. A twinge of panic set in when he tried to move but couldn’t. Sharp ringing filled Rhys’s ears as he was forced to watch the screen, and it was like a low pitch white noise with a deep voice whispering in his ear. The longer time went on the deeper the voice got and the scarier the images got on the screen. Rhys was almost in there for an hour, trying to scream but unable to hear his own voice through the noise…until the power cut in the glassed off rooms, and the restraints released Rhys from his bonds.

Rhys fell to the floor, hearing screaming in the room next to him. He looked up to a winged slender like beast tearing this patient limb from limb. It was like watching a horror movie up close and personal, making Rhys extremely sick to his stomach. He shakily crawled on the floor trying his best to not draw attention to himself. When the creature moved out of the area Rhys stood pressing his hands to the wall next to the door and throwing up on the ground beneath him.  It took everything in his power to not pass out again, he simply stayed in the room until he felt like his balance was back to normal. What the hell was that thing first off, secondly where did it come from, and third why was it here? Rhys repeated in his mind. He looked around his room to see what he could in the dim light, trying not to look at the gory mess next to him of course. He found a video camera, his torn clothes (which now he wore patient garb), and a set of batteries for the camera. Timidly Rhys carefully pulled out the sachet Vaughn gave him with the earwig. He inspected it with the light of the camera, then turned it on placing it around his ear and adjusting the microphone.

“V-Vaughn?....Are you there?” Rhys questioned in a whisper as he started recording with the camera.

“Bro!? It’s been about 5 hours since you sent that e-mail are you okay!?” Vaughn exclaimed and Rhys winced at the sudden loud voice in his ear.

“N-No…I dunno…They’ve been torturing me for the last hour with some…Hypnotherapy, shock therapy, sound therapy mixure, I-I-I Dunno…The power is cut but I found a night vision camera to get myself by…There’s already a dead person…I threw up…Vaughn you gotta get the cops here ASAP. I’m freakin’ the fuck out bro…” Rhys talked quickly but slowly shuffled his way out into the hallway where sirens were blaring, emergency lights were going off and patients ran through the corridor freely by the looks of it.

“Okay, Okay, Okay relax bro. I’m hacking into Hyperion so I can get a map-“

“Check deep in the records Vaughn…I’m in a classified area…I think. It looks like it.” Rhys interrupted. He could hear Vaughn humming into the microphone.

“Find an area indicator Rhys maybe I can search it by area. While you look, I’ll get the FBI On the phone.”

The thought of Vaughn getting help made Rhys sigh happily. It was only to be short lived as a PA came on. “Attention: All High security levels unlocked. Be advised. All Patients hostile. Shut down imminent.”

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” Rhys yelled running toward an exit once he spotted the sign. As he turned the corner to the corridor of the door it was clear. Not a body or blood in sight. It was refreshing to look at, at first but then Rhys reached for the door only to be grabbed and thrown back to the floor by another patient. Rhys yelped as his head hit the floor and looked up to the looming, bloodied patient that neared him with what looked like a handmade knife in his hand. Rhys’s eyes widened and his breath hitched as the man bent down to attack. Time seemed to slow at the point. He stopped breathing for a second, his vision started to blur and his heart seemed to lodge itself in his throat. Now would be a really bad time to pass out in this position. The sound of rushing boots behind him, filled his ears and seemed to bring him out of this horrific hypnotizing trance. They ended abruptly, and a body jumped before the bloody patient shoving him back into the wall, throwing punches repeatedly.

“The fuck you waiting for kid!? Get outta here!” The man yelled slamming the patients hand into the wall until he dropped the knife. Rhys took the opportunity to do just as the man said, getting up and bolting for the door to run through and lock it behind him.

                The new area Rhys went into seemed to be in the same state of distress as the rooms before. Blood everywhere, bodies, limbs, everything you could think of it was there. Whatever happened, things went to shit faster than what was expected. These people weren’t prepared for this kind of attack. Rhys walked up to plaque on the wall that said ‘E wing lower level.’

“Vaughn…” Rhys gagged slightly from the smell of Iron in the air. “E wing, lower level.” He said quietly. Rhys waited quietly, then made sure the Earwig was still on. “Vaughn??”

“Yeah, Yeah I’m here Rhys. I’m on the phone with the investigator…He’s listening in to what’s happening until he gets here.” Vaughn muttered. Rhys leaned against the wall rubbing his face.

“Do you have the map up?”

“Almost there is two lower levels that I’m looking at and it looks like you’re in the deepest part of the asylum…like…Really deep. Which wing did you say it was again?”

“E wing.”

Vaughn’s sigh sounded a little distressed in his ear. “Yeah bro…You’re like…really deep in there. I’m talking middle of the asylum on its lowest level.”

“Okay so where am I, like what degree of insanity or whatever.”

“You’re in the experimental wing of the criminally insane….” Vaughn went quiet for a second. “The investigator wants to know what led up to the events of you getting there.”

Rhys groaned remembering the hit the Guard left. “I-I uhh…I snooped around in the security feed, and I saw the abuse happening to some of the patients…T-Then I e-mailed Vaughn asking to contact the police to get me the fuck out of here. I thought I could hotwire a new network to get onto but I failed, got caught, and had some asshole guard punch my brains out….Apparently woke up 4 hours later, got tortured again for another hour then the power cut and I escaped the room I was in and got the earwig to contact Vaughn. I also found a night vision camera…I’m recording everything…” Rhys evaded telling the two about Handsome Jack knowing him by name, and the winged beast completely tearing that patient apart. There would be no way they would believe him….as badly as he wanted to tell them.

“Okay Rhys… There should be an elevator not far from you. Should be north of where you are.” Vaughn said typing away on his computer.

Rhys looked up to the directions on the plaque and followed the directions the arrow pointed to. “Take the elevator up 6 floors and just go straight from the elevator. There should be a fire escape at the end of the hall.” Said Vaughn.

Rhys called the elevator and stepped inside once it arrived. He pressed the button and watched the doors close behind him. Although he didn’t get very far. The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor up, opening for another patient… Rhys’s eyes widened to find Handsome Jack pulling off the leather face muzzle, dropping it to the floor before stepping into the elevator with Rhys, pushing a button and standing back casually. Rhys slowly pressed his back to the wall of the elevator his eyes wide on the man before him with his back turned to Rhys. The silence was horrifying as Rhys approached his floor.  

“Rhys are you on the floor yet?” Vaughn questioned curiously. Rhys stayed quiet in response. Jack stepped forward a bit when the elevator door opened and Rhys almost didn’t want to move, afraid to have his back to the man. When Rhys stepped forward an arm shot out to hold the door in front of Rhys blocking his way out.

“Hey princess, if you’re going to try to escape through the fire escape, don’t. It’s barred off. I already tried and there is a pretty big baddy in the area. You wanna get out? You come with me.” Jack said sternly and finally looked over to Rhys with those glowing blue and green eyes.

“Rhys is someone talking to you?” Vaughn asked. “The investigator says the voice sounded familiar.”

Rhys gulped allowing the elevator door to close and move again. He pressed his back to the wall again, watching Jack.

“Hey tap the microphone once if you’re okay, or clear your throat if you’re in trouble.”

Rhys cleared his throat of course but shrunk back when Jack looked at him. “S-Sorry. I haven’t had anything to drink for quite a while…” Rhys admitted quietly. Jack rolled his eyes stepping off the elevator. Rhys hesitated.

“Come on cupcake we don’t have all day! We can get something to drink when we get to the hospital level.” Jack said folding his arms watching and tapping a foot. Rhys inched forward slowly and Jack’s fists clenched and he stood defensively. “GET OVER HERE!!” He screamed and Rhys ran forward to him. Jack grabbed his collar and forced him forward urging him on before him.

“I-I don’t know where I’m going. Maybe you should-“

“Shut up…Rhys right? I’ve got quite the bone to pick with you. You’re one of the people that convicted me to this hell hole. All because your word was on a damn piece of paper.”

Rhys froze wanting to throw up again. “Jack…” He whispered finally acknowledging he was right there to the people over the earwig.

Rhys could hear Vaughn talking in the back ground and he could hear the concern raising in his voice.

“What happened here? W-why is everything like this?” Rhys asked trying to get him to keep talking.

“The Siren and the Walrider broke free. Tassiter is having a field day trying to keep it a secret. Power has been cut so security feed couldn’t be recorded, but dumb ass forgot he had his whole lower block on a fail release if the power cuts for more than an hour. So prison break basically. Idiot.” Jack muttered pushing Rhys through a door with stairs leading up. Rhys walked up slowly, Jack following right beside him. He seemed to be extremely calm which made the hairs on the back of Rhys’s neck stand on edge. In depictions of what the medical examiner and Tassiter said in court, Jack was extremely unstable and unpredictable. So Rhys made sure to stay closely to his good side.

“The investigator is here.” Vaughn said quietly.

“Rhys? I’m Detective Athena. Tap the microphone once if Jack is still with you.”

Rhys followed her direction and tapping the microphone when Jack wasn’t looking. Jack led him up to the next floor, opening the door to the cafeteria where Rhys walked through and felt Jack grab his collar, forcing him to drop to the floor. Right as Rhys was about to yelp, Jack gripped his mouth, holding him to the floor.

“Shut up cupcake, he’ll hear us.” Jack muttered shushing Rhys.

The computer professor didn’t hear anything at first, but listened to what sounded like a large man’s footsteps move around. Jack slid down Rhys’s body slowly, moving low to the next table over. Rhys could see Jack through the night vision camera motion for him to come over and he had no choice but to comply. Slowly he crawled over to Jack and the expression on his face seemed daunting.

“Damn it…Walker is blocking our exit. We’ll have to figure another way up…” Jack muttered to Rhys, turning to move. To Rhys’s surprise this…Walker was heading straight for them as he looked in the night vision camera. The man was massive with glowing green eyes, he was bald and muscular, and bloodied enough to raise concern. Jack was about to move into the isle-way in front of the man but Rhys caught Jack by the hip to grab him and haul him back onto Rhys’s lap. Rhys held Jack there for a moment, then shifted his torso to reach for the metal napkin dispenser on the table and throw it down the open door where the two had come from. The sound grabbed Walker’s attention and he bolted head on for the stairs.

Jack quickly moved off of Rhys and ran for the door on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Rhys was quick to follow…But another sound behind them was also tracing their every move with a heavy foot step. Walker was on their tale.


	4. Thanks captain obvious

Never before had Rhys’s lungs seemed to burn with such a fire. By the look on Jack’s face he seemed to be in the same boat too. The sound of screams filled the area behind them as Patients moved in the path of Walker’s biblical devastation. Rhys had no idea where Jack was leading him too, but dying by the hands of such a massive man crushing him to death seemed…much worse than a serial killer trying to find his way out of the asylum. Jack made a sharp turn into a security room, Pulling Rhys in with him and shutting the door behind him.

“Get in a locker!” Jack ordered pushing a filing cabinet over to block the door. Rhys gulped and did as Jack told him to do. He opened a locker and stepped inside, thanking god that it was big enough for him…until Jack pushed himself inside and closed the thin metal door behind him. Jack was out of breath, and Rhys nearly gagged again at the thought of being so close to a mad man. Silence ensued as there was loud banging at the door, then it suddenly breaking into pieces as Walker stepped through, kicking the cabinet out of the way. The man was growling, snarling mostly. Rhys watched Walker look around the room, open 2 lockers right next to them, and leave. Both men sighing with relief.

“You’re one hell of a smart kid…I didn’t even think of a distraction.” Jack complimented in hushed tones. Rhys breathed out again in response. 

The man waited for the coast to be clear, and the screaming to cease in the area before Jack stepped out and stretched. Rhys was a little more ungraceful when he moved out of the locker due to the weakness in his knees from fear. It was more of a stumble as he got out.

Jack turned abruptly, shoving Rhys into the wall next to the locker and holding him there to look at him. Rhys blinked in horror when Jack just stood there…Watching him with fire in his eyes, and his jaw clenched tighter with what looked like anger.

“W-woah Jack…D-Did I do something wrong?” Rhys questioned blinking. “I’m sorry-…!”

The man was cut off abruptly when Jack ceased Rhys’s lips with fervor. Rhys was frozen, He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t exactly fight the man off because A. He was bigger than Rhys, and B. Rhys could get killed. He grunted slightly when he felt Jack wrap his arms around Rhys’s waist giving him a tight squeeze, then gasped as he felt Jack’s hand ghost down his front to slide down his length before suddenly pulling him away, dropping Rhys like a used napkin. “Come on kid, I got places I wanna be.” He scolded turning and walking for the door. Rhys watched him walk out of the room and stood, slowly following him out.

“Rhys, its Vaughn. Athena says the minute you get the chance, Run from Jack. You have to get away from him as soon as possible. Where are you now?”

“You think I don’t know that???!....We’re heading upstairs to the hospital wing.” Rhys whispered once he was a good distance between Jack.

“Okay, Okay! Some of the power is still on in the hospital. We have a live security feed up there.”

“What time is it?...” Rhys asked.

“3 am”

“What time will they be coming?”

“…Some time tomorrow.”

“Bro…”

“I’m doing the best I can Rhys!! I mean I wish someone could be there to help you but this takes time apparently…” Vaughn said earning a disgruntled sigh from Rhys.

Jack could hear Rhys whispering behind him but couldn’t make out what he was saying. He stopped abruptly and turned to face Rhys who seemed to gulp. “Who you talkin’ to kitten? Voices in your head or somethin’ ? Don’t start losing it cupcake. We’ll be out of here soon. Just hang in there.”

At this moment Rhys thanked his lucky stars Jack couldn’t see the small microphone under his hair. Jack’s tone sounded almost proud that he was helping Rhys out. But also it raised concern in the professor. Rhys was probably going to end up being his first victim.

 

                Jack led Rhys upstairs once more and the two entered the hospital wing. Rhys could hear Jack gag suddenly and as he entered the wing he did the same. It was a very stagnate smell mixed with what smelled like death. “Come on kid. We’ll have to get your water somewhere else. Right now we have to get out of here.” Jack said covering his nose with his shirt. Rhys gagged again following Jack over the bodies in the hallway.

“Rhys, Vasquez caught wind that you were in trouble. Yvette said he was on his way up there to find you and Athena is trying to get him to stay where he is so he doesn’t make the situation worse.” Vaughn said quietly.

He sighed quietly. Of course Vasquez was coming to find him. For a man of his stature, he was definitely head over heels for Rhys still, and Rhys absolutely wanted no part of him. Vasquez was the dean of the computer science department for the same company that was based near Hyperion. The two had met frequently for dinner and occasionally going on dates. But one small act of Jealousy made that all fall. Rhys was talking to Vaughn one day out at dinner and it seemed like Vasquez was following the two the entire time. When Vasquez believed Rhys was cheating, he was demoted to a school proctor and Vasquez was loving every minute of Rhys’s ‘demise’ as a computer science dean.

“You look tired pumpkin. Past your bed time?” Jack teased winking back at him. Rhys rolled his eyes in response.

“Trust me…I would still be working on assignments right now if I was home.”

“School teacher?”

“Uh professor actually.”

Jack shook his head in response to Rhys. “Computers. Yeah I wanted to be a software engineer too.”

“What happened?” Rhys regretted this question when Jack turned around to face him.

“I went crazy after my daughter killed my wife and herself because my daughter pretty much loathed her mother. Then I started killing people for a living and grew and obsession over it. At least that’s what they told me.” Rhys blinked as Jack grew closer to him. “I didn’t do it because it was a obsession…I did it because it was an art form. A creative expression that I felt and deemed it so. Taking the faces of my victims and creating a book. My book. A book I know you’ve seen because you were one of the people who FUCKING CONVICTED ME.” Jack roared grabbing Rhys’s collar to bring him close. “But Rhysie, Baby, you’re in here with me. Wearing this dumb orange jumpsuit and talking with the voices in your head. Your about as crazy as I am sweet cheeks. And your gunna help me get out of here in return for your mistake.” Jack whispered sinisterly poking Rhys’s chest. “Got me?”

Rhys nodded as Jack expect.

“Good.”

 

                As the two moved, they made their way into the main lobby of the hospital wing where the lights were bright with power and near blinding to Rhys. Jack skipped forward to a vending machine and looked back at Rhys. “Water or juice shit stick?”

“Uh…Water.”

Jack reached a fist back and slammed it into the glass, breaking the front of the vending machine. He pulled out a water, a juice, and a pack of pretzels from the machine opening it quickly to throw a few pretzels in his mouth. “God these pretzels suck.” He groaned tossing Rhys his water. Rhys opened it and sipped slow, horrified he may throw up again if he drank too fast.

“Rhys we can see you on the camera.” Vaughn said suddenly coming through. “Holy shit that really is Handsome Jack…you look awful.”

“Where do we go from here Jack?” asked Rhys, evading Vaughn’s comment.

He held up a finger as he slammed his juice, tossing the empty bottle off to the side. “Well the whole lower level is sealed off except the court yard which is through those doors. We can get outside, but we can’t leave the asylum.”

“Hmm…Can’t we just climb the fence?”

“Yeah. If you wanna get electrocuted and get the shit cut out of you by the 10 rolls of barbed wire they have at the top.” Jack shrugged sarcastically throwing more pretzels in his mouth.

“Rhys, Vasquez’s car just pulled up in the front and hes coming inside through a window on the other side of the building past the court yard. Get there. And you have a guaranteed escape!!” Vaughn said loudly.

Rhys tried to contain his excitement. Coolly he took another drink of water. “Well…Why don’t we go check to see if there is another way out in the other building?”

Jack nodded his head and turned to move to through door with Rhys. It was still raining outside which Rhys didn’t really mind considering the clean air he finally breathed in mixed with the scent of spring rain. It was a pleasantry He finally got to enjoy. Jack seemed to take notice because he started to walk slower for him in the rain and Rhys sheepishly moved forward grabbing the handle to building and opening it wide for the two to step in. Both men stepped quietly through the small corridor and turned into a longer hallway where they both met face to face with the one and only…

“Vasquez!!”


	5. Trager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man you all are so sweet!! :'D Thank you for such pleasant reviews!   
> I would like to for warn everyone, there is a highly explicit scene in this so please be prepared.   
> Recap is at the bottom ;*

“Vasquez!”

Rhys yelled with surprise. To be honest Rhys didn’t know which was worse. The fact that his boss and ex-lover was standing before him to rescue him or the fact that the serial killer beside him was completely shooting daggers from his eyes as he watched the two interact.

“You know this man?” Jack questioned Rhys, he nodded slowly. Jack looked back to Vasquez who seemed to be sizing him up. Rhys went to move forward but Jack caught him by the collar, forcing him back and to the ground behind him. “DON’T FUCKING MOVE!” He ordered loudly. Rhys watched with fear in his eyes as Vasquez tried to take Jack down to the floor but failed when he could only push him into the wall and start his attempted assault on Jack, which also seemed to fail. Jack switched their positions shoving Vasquez into the wall and strangling him with his bare hands. Vasquez moved to try and kick Jack’s legs but could only get so far. Instead he moved a hand into his pocket pulling out a knife, slicing it into Jacks forearm. He yelped out in anger shoving his head repeatedly into the wall then making a grab at the knife which he took effortlessly, ramming it into Vasquez’s chest repeatedly in anger.

Rhys took the horrific opportunity to run past them and hop out of the window. Rhys completely underestimated the fall, falling flat on his stomach on the wet ground, scurrying up to run for any car that was open and could hot wire. “RHYS! GET BACK HERE!” Jack yelled from the window. No time to look back, Rhys thought. And no way in hell was he going back. At least that’s what he thought.

                When Rhys made it back to Vasquez’s car he could feel something sharp in his side. He froze turning to look at Jack, completely covered in blood, with fire in his eyes, and a fist cocking back to punch Rhys until he had fallen to the mud. How could he have made it to him so quickly?... Rhys looked down to his side seeing the knife protruding from his side, then looked back up to Jack who was kneeling down on top of him, pressing his knee on Rhys’s chest. “We’re leaving when I want to leave now.” Jack held up an ear wig in front of Rhys then tossed it to the side. Jack gently thumbed Rhys’s cheeks then fingers wrapped around his ears grabbing the ear wig from Rhys pulling it out. Rhys watched in horror as Jack put the microphone to his lips.

“This is Handsome Jack, Happy to announce, the hero is back in the game. If you want Rhys? Come find him. There’s currently 1,400 patients on each main level of Hyperion, half that in guards. Although the numbers a declining rapidly, and the boys are getting antsy without their medication. I’ll be waiting.” Jack growled through grit teeth, crushing the ear piece once he was finished.  Rhys’s lip quivered when Jack just snuffed the only thing keeping him alive. Besides the camera, he was completely blind. Jack drew another fist back and hit Rhys as hard as he could to knock him out.

 

* * *

 

                As Rhys woke up, Again, He could the hear voices of people talking, and the spring sun shining through the window on his face. He looked around the room frowning to see he was still in the hospital wing, on an examination table with his shirt off, and his arms bound together by leather straps holding his arms above his head. What a situation to be in.

“Mornin’ Pumpkin!” Jack smiled coming over to lean his hands on the table. “The good doctor patched you up without taking a kidney. Wasn’t that nice of him? You should probably say thank you. Like a good boy.”

Rhys looked over to the opposite end of the table and frowned to see an older man smiling widely in blood stained clothes and glasses. “T-Thank y-you sir…” Rhys stuttered hoping Jack wouldn’t hit him again. Jack smiled patting Rhys’s leg. “That’a boy Rhysie. Respect goes along way. Now I’m gunna untie you, and help you up because the good doctor has patients he needs to attend to.” Rhys flinched slightly as Jack moved to untie Rhys’s arms. “Relax, kiddo…” Jack said beaming down at him. Rhys laid perfectly still until Jack helped him up.

The pain in Rhys’s side was nothing like he had ever felt before. He cried out once he got on his feet and looked down to see the perfectly stitched wound on his side. Jack pulled a pressed white shirt over Rhys’s head and helped his arms through. “There we go. Good as new.” Jack chuckled poking Rhys’s bruised chest. Jack wrapped Rhys’s arm around his shoulder and helped him out toward the lobby where he stopped at the door. “Oh watch out there’s shit on the floor.” Jack said casually, of course Rhys would look down to watch his step but that “Shit” Was actually Vasquez’s face on the floor. Immediately Rhys closed his eyes and followed Jack’s movement stepping over the loose skin. Jack had yet again killed someone Rhys knew and that thought alone broke him. He could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes and yet he couldn’t escape this mad man even if he wanted too. They were in this **together.**

“A friend of mine made some lunch. Let’s get some food in you, and get that energy up so you can heal.” Jack smiled leading him to the cafeteria kitchen. Whatever it was Rhys wanted absolutely no part of what this ‘lunch’ was…until they walked into the mess hall. Rhys could smell bacon and biscuits being made, he could see eggs on the grill, it was seriously the works of a big breakfast. Rhys was seated at a fold up table while Jack moved toward a man to pat his shoulder, and grab two plates of food and sit back down across from Rhys. Jack set his plate of food before him and began eating his own.

It looked good. It smelled good. But Rhys was still skeptical. He thoroughly inspected the meal. The eggs. The toast. The bacon. The sausage. Everything, while Jack watched him do it. “He’s not a cannibal shit stick. Eat while it’s hot.” Jack ordered shoving eggs in his mouth.  Rhys’s eyes shifted from Jack to the food finally agreeing to take a bite. It was good. A little too good, Rhys thought. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he started eating. The man cooking the food brought over two glasses of orange juice, and Jack thanked him with a mouthful of food. “Thank you…It’s good.” Rhys said shakily when the man looked at him for approval. The man nodded and walked away leaving both Jack and Rhys by themselves.

“You’re quiet.” Jack noted looking up to him sternly.

“Sorry.”

“What’s wrong? Y’mad I stabbed you? It could have been worse. I could have killed you and took that pretty face of yours, but I didn’t.”

Rhys stared at Jack in silence. “What am I to you Jack?” he asked quietly. “You’ve killed all 50 of your victims. So why am I so special?”

“…72 but who’s counting?....Rhys I’ll be perfectly honest with you. I’ve taken an interest in you. You are my gateway to freedom, you think but you keep making dumb decisions.” Jack answered pointing to his head. “I like smart people.”

Rhys sighed softly looking back down at his food.

“Not the answer you were looking for? It was honest.”

“No, sorry…I don’t feel well..” he lied sticking more food in his mouth. Rhys was just a rat stuck in a cage at this point. The most he could do now was endure.

 

* * *

 

                A few hours later there still wasn’t any trace that help was coming and Rhys knew that couldn’t have been good. The halls were filled with silence as the two shuffled their way past corpses and pools of blood. The situation the two were in sucked but not to mention the sun was setting and the batteries in Rhys’s camera were dying so that made it 10 times worse.

“Jack?...” Rhys spoke out grabbing his attention. “Any way we can find batteries for the camera?

“Yeah check the guard radios as we pass them.” Rhys noticed his inattentive tone but decided not to press the issues seeming how he had his attention away from Rhys and on something else. Rhys looked down spotting a radio on the floor passed Jack. Rhys moved slowly passed him to pick up the radio, testing it to see if it works, then opened the pack to withdraw the battery. Rhys suddenly froze when Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to Jack, who again, didn’t have his attention on Rhys, looking another way.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Rhys and Jack’s brow furrowed in concern.

“I keep hearing footsteps. Someone’s following us, keep moving.” Jack whispered walking backwards. “When I tell you to run, Run for the nearest set of stairs and take it up to the guard tower.” Rhys blinked moving forward along with Jack.

“Run.” Jack ordered turning abruptly, bolting for the stair case. Rhys followed hearing the rush of footsteps behind him. “OH JACKIE BOY! YOU MISSED YOUR APPOINTMENT LAST NIGHT!” A man screamed behind them.

“Fuck you Trager!” Jack shouted back opening the door wide for Rhys to run through. Jack shut it quickly and locked it, moving up the stairs with Rhys. Trager? Who was this Trager and why was he following Jack? What was Rhys doing! He had no time to think. All he heard was the door shattering below them as they moved up another level to the latter of the guard tower where Jack was eagerly pushing Rhys up. Jack followed suit, shutting the guard door and latching it shut. Also pushing a small cabinet on top for good measure. Rhys huffed trying to catch his breath and Jack fell back sitting on the floor.

“You can’t escape me forever Jackie!” Trager yelled hitting the door below the cabinet.

“See you tomorrow!”   

“I’ll see you again tonight! You and your buddy in there!”  Rhys held his breath when the banging stopped and sighed looking at Jack. Jack was already staring at him.

“Come on. We have to hide for the night. He won’t stop until he can’t find us.” Jack said standing up again to brush himself off.

 

* * *

 

                Jack led Rhys to another area of the institution that seemed just as despaired as the first area they were both in. “So where are we now?” Asked Rhys in a whisper. “This place looks different.” Jack scoffed quietly. “Kid this is still the hospital. We’re just out of the cafeteria and surgical wings. This is more like the holding area.”

Rhys wanted to scream. They were still in the gross, putrid excuse of a hospital. Rhys watched as Jack looked around each room until he finally gave a satisfied look entering a room. “Take a seat kid.” Jack said pointing to the bed that seemed to be plat formed just above the ground. The room looked clean which was a plus side. Rhys took a seat and took this opportunity to change the batteries in the camera, while Jack moved out of the room. When he came back, Jack had brought another bed lying it flat on the ground, then flopped a blanket down, and hand cuffs….Which Rhys happened to stare at, while Jack shut the door and barricaded it.

“What are those for?...” Rhys questioned. Jack crawled on the bed with a smile.

“So you don’t escape while I’m trying to sleep.” He whispered taking the camera gently from Rhys’s hands. He powered down the camera tossing it on the bed across from them. Rhys grunted and his eyes widened as Jack shoved him back on the bed crawling on top of him to suck on his neck in different areas.

“Jack Stop!-“ Rhys gasped suddenly when he felt the jumpsuit tied around his waist tug down. “I’m serious- Please!”

“Shut up.” Jack ordered lowering himself. Rhys’s face pinked in response to Jack pulling his cock out of his boxers, and near expertly rolling his tongue around its head. Each second that passed, Rhys cursed his body’s natural response. “J-Jack stop!...AH!”  Rhys shouted as Jack thumbed Rhys’s wound. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled away, tearing a piece of cloth and grabbing the cuffs. Rhys couldn’t fight against Jack’s strength as he cuffed Rhys to the bed, and tied the cloth around his mouth to keep him quiet. "I said shut up. Trager will find us if you keep up that noise.” Jack scolded.

Rhys wanted to spit in his face and kick the shit out of him as soon as possible. Jack toyed with his member until he became hard again. Rhys’s body twitched at the small pulses of pleasure Jack instilled on him, soon becoming a moaning mess when he came close. Jack pulled away to take off his suit to top him once more. Jack pulled Rhys’s hips to his, allowing Rhys’s legs to wrap themselves around his, as he positioned himself on Rhys. If he didn’t have the cloth tied around his mouth, he would be cursing every word imaginable as Jack slid inside Rhys almost flawlessly. Jack bit his lip.

“Been fucked like… this before huh? I’m almost jealous… I wasn’t your first.” Jack spoke quietly, leaning over Rhys as he thrusted into him at a slow pace. Rhys closed his eyes tightly when Jack picked up the pace, grabbing his hips and squeezing his ass apart so he could thrust in deeper. Rhys’s head shot back as a loud moan tried to escape the cloth. Jack’s approval was spread across his lips into a smile he was biting back. Rhys gripped the links of the cuffs tightly as he felt the bracelets cut into his skin. He moaned repeatedly, unable to snuff the pleasure Jack inflicted on him until he finally came in Rhys, And Rhys reluctantly following after.

Jack was breathing heavily as he pulled out of Rhys, sitting on his knees for a moment before retrieving a towel from the bathroom. Jack cleaned himself, then Rhys, keeping him tied to the bed. Jack dressed him then looked out of the window of the room to see if anyone is coming. “I’m gunna go find us some water kitten. I’ll be right back.” Jack said moving the barricade to get out. Rhys quietly shifted, getting into a seated position, waiting for Jack to come back. When he did, Jack removed the cloth and Rhys took the opportunity to spit in Jack’s face. “Fuck your water. I don’t want it!” Rhys shouted. Jack raised a brow in surprise at Rhys’s sudden bold move. Jack finally glared at him wiping off his face. “Listen, kitten I’m trying to be nice. Drink the damn water.”

“No.”

“Fine.” Jack sneered throwing the glass of water against the wall. Jack moved in front of Rhys and punched him repeatedly on the left side of his face until he knocked him out.

Jack growled leaving the man to sit there and bleed. Quietly he moved to lay down and go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

            For Rhys this wasn’t how he had expected his vacation to go at all. His mouth gagged and his arms tied behind his back, tighter than he thought possible. Chained to a post in a room with one of the most notorious mass murderers in the history of Pandora. He had yet to wake up but Rhys knew it was going to be soon. Rhys was beaten almost too high hell and He knew he was an idiot for breaking into one of the biggest mental institutions known to mankind… Hyperion.

Rhys wasn’t one to panic in stressful situations, but due to the fact there was a unrestrained mass murderer sitting inches away from him, Rhys wanted to Hyperventilate but the restraint tightly tied around his lips made it hard enough to breathe as it was. The man before him was about as tall as Rhys, a rather muscular build, his hair a little misshapen from sleeping peacefully, and the silicone mask he wore that formed his face to hide and heal his massive scar from his brush with the Pandorian police when they finally caught this murderer. He was tossing a bit in his sleep noting he could be waking up, and Rhys was moving into a full on panic mode. Jack had a way of getting disturbed easily in his sleep and taking it out on patients in the same room, whether it was through assault or sex he was always violent, Rhys remembered Harold saying in court, so of course He attempted to make as little sound as possible trying to pull his hands out of the cold chains, wrapped around his bloody slick wrists. But the clanking of the chain was just about enough to draw attention to him. How fucking typical right?

The door to the room was open allowing some light in, and Rhys’s chance of hope for escape broadened…if he could just get out of the metal cuffs around his wrist. His eyes widened with surprise once one of his wrists broke free, and the other just barely above his knuckle. Quietly he worked at the second cuff and slid out a little easier. Rhys carefully set the chains on the manmade mat beneath him, and slowly stood, eying this…mad man just across from him. If this man were to wake up Rhys was about to turn to stone. His heart sinking lower and lower as he moved carefully toward the door, untying the gag around his mouth, and dropping his cloth to the floor. Finally a safe distance away from the man known as Handsome Jack….Rhys ran.

                Rhys ran as fast as he could to the working elevator and took it down to the main floor of the hospital wing. With his camera in hand Rhys checked the battery, the night vision to make sure it was still working and his hopes faded as the elevator door opened, right into the presence…of Richard Trager. The man was smiling that disgusting smile as he quietly moved into the elevator to sling his arm around Rhys. “Hi buddy how you doin’? You look a little frightened. Its okay, It happens. Just come with me and we’ll get the issue…Figured out.”


	6. Two martini lunch

It was like a scene out of a horror movie…

Blood splattered the walls, the floor, the patients… Everywhere. As they passed the people who were still alive, Rhys noticed each of them had a part of themselves missing. An ear, an eye, a tongue, a hand…Rhys tried to run as Trager dragged him further into the surgical department but his grip on Rhys’s shoulders were too tight. Trager ended up punching the sore spot on Rhys’s face when he was moving around too much and pushed him into a wheel chair with tie downs that he attached Rhys too.

“Y’know you’re the second one today making home movies.” Trager spoke through a smile. “I’ll have to sit you in there with him because all of the rooms are filled. You two can share a drink of wine and talk about memories.”

Great. Just what Rhys needed. To be admitted…Again.

 

                As Rhys was rolled into the room he immediately knew who the man was. Miles Upshur, An investigative reporter for the news. If he was here word had to have been traveling fast about Hyperion’s down fall. Trager placed Rhys’s camera besides Miles’s and moved toward the two men leaning forward has he placed his hands on his hips.

“Now you two just get acquainted and play nice. I’ll be back in a few. I have to prepare for surgery…” Trager turned and walked out the door laughing, sending bone chilling signals up Rhys’s spine.

Miles cleared his throat to get Rhys’s attention. “You’re Rhys right? Man you got beat to hell.”

Rhys gave a soft laugh. “I can thank handsome Jack for that one…We’re about to get it so much worse though…Why are you here?”

“Looking for evidence that this place has gone to shit. And oh look-“He said looking around the blood stained room. “It’s gone to shit.”

“It’s so much worse than you think. Everything you need to know about their experimental wing is on that camera. And I plan to whistle blow the hell out of Hyperion. Tassiter is gunna have a whole new ass ripped into him if I get out of this alive…”

“Well if we can get out of here, let’s plan to stay together. Your friend has the FBI on his side so no matter what, we’ll get out of here.”

Rhys thought his words were reassuring up until Trager came back in surgical gear with a tray full of equipment. I literal full tray of equipment. Miles and Rhys grew quiet as Trager seemed to be sizing up Miles with different types of equipment. A knife…no. A saw?...No. Trager tsked then moved to the urinal in the room pulling out a pair of what looked like giant garden sheers.

“Peeeerrrrfffffeecctt!” Trager purred moving his way back to Miles. Immediately both Rhys and Miles gasped as Trager slid an end of the sheer underneath Miles’s index finger. There was a sudden snip and a horrific scream shooting from Miles lips, then smacking of skin as Trager open palmed hit Miles when he gasped for air.

“Don’t pass out on me! There’s still a lot to absorb!” Trager shouted cutting off Miles ring finger now.  Rhys watched as the finger dropped and nothing but black followed suit.

 

* * *

 

                 When Rhys woke up, his vision was blurred, he could hear Miles struggling to get out of his restraints, and him sobbing.

“R-Rhy?! Wake up!” Miles exclaimed. Rhys was cold. A little too cold. That’s when he noticed he was laying down, looking in the direction he was looking at before he passed out. As he looked around, sort of in a daze, He looked around to see Miles, who looked like he was hyperventilating, bloodier, and wide-eyed than he had been before, then noticed a very tall doctor missing from the room.

“R-Rhys hang on I’ll be right there…” Miles said shifting his wrists in the restraints until he slipped out. Miles stumbled up to the wash basin and threw up before grabbing both of their cameras. Miles panted as he made his way over to Rhys unlatching him from the table. “D-Don’t move okay? Just s-stay still. Don’t look around.” Miles spoke frantically, and carefully shrugged off his Jacket. Rhys was still to dazed to even comprehend what the fuck was even happening right now. Miles used an instrument from the Tray to cut off part of his sleeve, then put his coat back on, hissing and groaning with severe pain as he did so. Miles finally turned his attention back to the cut sleeve, cutting it one more time to make it longer. Rhys didn’t really focus on him until he pressed the cloth to what would be his arm…or where it should be.

“What the fuck?” Rhys questioned breathing out, feeling the raw sensation of what should be his arm.

“Don’t freak out Rhys. Don’t freak out. Close your mouth or he’ll hear us moving around.” Miles noted quickly.

Miles slipped the cloth around Rhys’s ribs and tied it tight under Rhys’s armpit. Rhys could hear his heart thumping louder. “Why can’t I feel my arm!?” Rhys exclaimed breathing heavier.

“Rhys stop I need you to focus otherwise you’ll pass out again…”

As Miles helped him up, Rhys never felt himself sober up so quickly in his life. He looked down to his right shoulder, with immediate widening eyes as he looked down to nothing. His shirt was cut around his shoulder, Miles’s torn sleeve tied around his body with nothing but blood drenching the table and an arm missing. Rhys drew in a breath to scream but Miles was quick to act covering his mouth so he could scream into his hand.

“W-Where is it! Where’s my arm!” Rhys panicked looking up to Miles. The reporter shrugged giving him a dismayed look.

“I don’t know. Trager took it with him, along with my f-fingers.” Miles retorted looking up to the door. “C-Come on. There’s an elevator we can take to get downstairs. There’s an opening. Where we can get out.” Miles said pulling Rhys up into a standing position. Rhys was completely hurt and dumbfounded as he looked at his shoulder where his arm use to be, what felt like minutes ago.

“H-How long was I out??” Rhys asked as Miles helped him out the door quietly.

“Almost an hour…Here.” Miles allowed Rhys to lean his back against the wall for a moment to take off his watch and wrap it around Rhys’s wrist. “You’ve been here longer…It’s got the date and time on it so you know. Here-…Your camera is set up too.” Miles said adjusting the strap on his hand...

 

                As they trailed the halls quietly, Tears rolled down Rhys’s cheeks and he tried to stifle the sniffles that just so happened to pop up with them.  Miles couldn’t help but feel sorry for Rhys and all he’s gone through already, He helped Rhys over bodies, over counters to get to new areas and did the best he could to help him stay comfortable until they got to the elevator. “Fuck it needs a key…” Miles growled low. Rhys watched him, as he sat him down to hide with in the walls of the elevator. “Stay here. I’ll be right back okay?” Miles reassured leaving the small room. It was quiet except the patients locked down in the hallways, screaming and growling their full heads off. Rhys shuttered at a cool breeze hitting his rib, then froze Listening to Tragers voice, shouting obscenities in the distance. Not long after that Miles came back, slipping into the elevator and fumbling to stick the key in its slot, Sighing with relief as the metal gate shut and the elevator started to move slowly. The moment of silence was only short lived as Trager was waiting at the door a level below them, Prying the gate open like it was a piece of paper. Miles gasped as Trager lunged for him attempting to stab him with the sheers, both men standing in the way of the elevators decent. Rhys kicked Tragers knee in, forcing him to Jolt backwards slipping, and Miles prevented his moment by holding on to his arms as the elevator continued to descend. Tragers death was slow, but almost enjoyable to Rhys, to see him gasp for air as the elevator crushed him between the floor and to door of the elevator as it come to a stop. Miles pulled himself away from Trager and fell back against the wall.

The two sat in silence taking in this silent victory as there were no patients, nor doctors, or any other people for that matter.

“Are you okay?” Miles asked quietly.

Rhys nodded. “It’s starting to get pretty painful though…”

Miles bobbed his head in response. During the break in-between Rhys’s final sentence, the two heard gunfire and looked at each other. And it wasn’t normal gunfire. It was more of a semi-automatic weapon that was firing off a few rounds per minute.

“That doesn’t sound good…”

“No…No it doesn’t. Come on we have to get out of here..” Miles whispered standing up to unlatch the top of the elevator shaft. He clasped his hands together as Rhys stood, pressing his foot on Miles’s hand to get help up and out into the shaft. It was hard using only one hand but he managed rather nicely. He waited patiently for Miles to hoist himself up and out of the Elevator to get into the hallway just a step away.   

“Think it could be the National Guard?” Rhys asked following Miles toward the stairwell.

“That didn’t sound like any reserve fire arm I’ve heard….Probably hired military.”

Hired. Military. It was hard to comprehend those two words together. Servicemen were supposed to be hero’s in a stressful situation, not murderers. Rhys thought to himself momentarily. These men, or women had come, hired on Hyperion’s behave and had been ordered to kill everyone in sight. Now that was something Rhys could believe.

The two men froze when they heard gunshots again. This time it being closer. Miles took the opportunity to pull Rhys from the door of the stairwell and back toward Trager’s lifeless corpse. “I know another way out but we have to get passed the operatives and the variants in the hallways….Can you climb through a vent?” He asked curiously. Rhys was against the idea, but the thought of going one on one with the patients and the military was an even dumber idea than a small vent.

“Yeah...but I’m claustrophobic.” He admitted sheepishly. Miles gave him a look of understanding.

“I gotcha…We’ll move slowly so you don’t panic and I’ll let you lead. All we’re going to do is head north until we hit the curve in the vents and go through the open vent on the other side.” Miles added pointing in the direction they were headed. He stopped moving by a table near an open vent in the ceiling and knelt down. “Step on my back and I’ll help you up okay?”

Rhys nodded following Miles instruction and climbed up into the vent. Soon after the reporter followed Rhys and the two began to crawl through the dust filled vent. Some lights were showing though giving them both just enough light to see and signaled them to wait whenever there was a shadow obstructing the light.

“I know I said go here but, keep moving. It looks like someone’s in the room.” Miles whispered looking down into another vent behind Rhys once they passed the curve. Rhys continued forward but when the sound of Miles being forcefully extracted from the vent made him freeze. 

“It’s the apostle” Said a rather bland man.

“Yes. Father Martian wishes to speak with you in the church. We will take you there.” Another man added. Miles looked back to Rhys who was staring down at him from another vent with horror. Miles took in a deep breath and waved his hand urging Rhys onward before leaving with the two rather large men.

Great.

Alone again…This time, missing a limb.

 

                Rhys probably stayed in that vent for a good hour and a half, just lying there, listening to the gun shots and screams of the patients until there was nothing but silence. Sure it was dusty in there, but for the first time in his almost three days of being there, he was safe. He breathed out a heavy sigh as he looked down to the soft glow of Miles’s watch. 3:40a.m. Rhys burrowed himself in the vent, setting the alarm on the watch for an hour, cleaned a small part of the dusty vent and turned on his side to shut his eyes…Just for a little while.


	7. Getting to safety

                Vaughn’s heel tapped the floor repeatedly as he waited in the office for Athena to come out with a case report for him to fill out. Once she did she was on the phone, handing Vaughn the folder.

“Okay…Thanks Janey. I’ll be home later on…Okay-….Okay! Love you too… Goodnight.” She muttered hanging up the phone. Vaughn smiled softly.

“Girlfriend?”

“Fiancé actually. Royal pain in my ass but I love her…Okay, So I need to leave you here for a little bit. I need to get with two other people for missing persons who are related to this case.”

“…There’s more people in there? Anything I can do to help?”

“Well maybe. The news already listed Miles Upshur as missing since they lost track of him in the asylum…Do you know Waylon park? He’s a computer science major like Rhys and his wife came to us after Harold Tassiter told her and her child he had been admitted after committing a violent act against the company.”

Vaughn shook his head. “The name sounds familiar. It sounds like someone from the upstate college.”

Athena showed him the picture of Waylon and he gasped lowly. “I-I do know him! He use to work for Vasquez! He is an upstate guy. Really smart too. I met him at the assembly not too long ago.”

There was a knock at the door to the room they were in and a man opened the door a crack. “Hey serge…Just got a call from the local police by Hyperion. Their getting reports of gunfire at the asylum…Place is falling apart, we have to meet up with the police at the station to discuss further action.”

Athena sighed. “Alright pack up, and I’ll be out in a second.” The man gave her a nod and closed the door, leaving the two alone again.

“Please let me come with you. I can fill out the paperwork on the way…If anything I’d like to be there for Mrs. Park.” Vaughn pleaded standing up. Athena gave him a reluctant look before sighing.

“Okay. But if anything should happen I need you to stay out of the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys awoke sharply to the beeping on his wrist to get it to shut off with his nose. He breathed out quietly finally hearing silence. Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose before turning on the night vision camera. He pointed it at himself along with the screen, finally seeing his face after the few days of terror. His hair was disheveled, his cheeks dark purple, his lip was cut to high hell and not to mention swollen.

“For the record I know I look terrible…U-uhm…I feel terrible too. I-It’s been an hour since Miles got pulled out of the vent by the two patients…I managed to take a pretty decent nap in that time…”Rhys sighed realizing how stupid he sounded. “I got my fucking arm amputated by doctor Trager and I’m sure it was recorded on the camera…I was raped…I’ve seen enough dead bodies…I just want to go home…” The man paused for a minute seeing the tears start to fall down his cheeks on the camera but didn’t feel them. Rhys shook his head wiping the tears off on his sleeve and flipped the camera back forward as he began to crawl. He was careful not to make too much noise but, the popping of the vent was something he couldn’t really help. A sudden Jab to the metal, Jolted Rhys from his concentration and he looked over to see a large serrated knife poking through, just inches from his first injury.

“I KNOW YOU’RE UP THERE!! COME OUT AND PLAY!” Jack screamed extracting the knife again. Rhys wanted to scream. Immediately he bolted forward avoiding Jack’s assault as he moved through.

“Fuckin’ stop Jack!” Rhys shouted back to him out of anger.

“OH HOHOHO RHYSIE!! BABY!! THERE YOU ARE!!” He laughed loudly, the knife puncturing the vent repeatedly now.

Rhys was cursing under his breath feeling the metal scrape his arm and his legs beneath him, then a sudden loud gasp as Rhys dove right into a large duct, head first, and unable to save himself from the fall. It felt longer than it should have been up until he fell right through the vent cap and onto a hard wooden table. He groaned in pain feeling the wind get knocked out of him and a stitch break on his shoulder. “F-..uck.” He wheezed looking up into the dimly lit room. There was sewing machines sprawled out on desks, mannequins dressed up in dresses, Blood of course covering everything in sight, and a light blue haze shining through the windows.

As Rhys stood looking through what looked like an activity room, he could hear chains rattling and tests of what sounded like wood shaking. He limped quietly through the room up until he came to an open door to the woodshop, quickly he ducked back seeing a man naked and tied to a saw table while an even larger man ran his fingers up his leg. “You have amazing bone structure!” He cooed moving to turn on the saw. Rhys’s eyes widened as he zoomed in getting a closer look at the man on the table who looked just as horrified as Rhys did. It was Waylon Park. A man he had gone to school with before he moved south to the campus he works at now. And this maniac was about to saw him in half. Rhys panicked when the man went to begin cutting. Bolting forward, Rhys threw a wicked punch at the man, still holding the camera. During Rhys’s assault one side of the beams Waylon was attached to, broke allowing him to free himself. Now comes a bigger problem. The man attempting to murder Waylon had his eyes locked on Rhys. “Get back here!!” The man yelled. Quickly, Rhys threw another hard punch and ran turning a sharp corner, hearing the boot steps following behind him. He remembered when Chris walker was chasing him and Jack, and the both of them hiding in the locker to escape his wrath…That’s what he needed to do. Hide. Miraculously Rhys found a desk with a back that he could easily hide behind and bolted for it, crawling underneath. He held his breath listening to the boot steps coming into the room…move around…then leave, shouting something Rhys couldn’t make out from down the hall.

                Rhys moved slowly out from the desk and moved quietly into the hallway, trailing back to the room with the bloodied saw, then the sewing machines where a door was busted down. He ducked low hearing the man again. “All of you whores! Where are you?!!” The man was coming back in the direction of Rhys and he knew it. As the footsteps became louder, Rhys crouched low into a shadow, then jolted spotting movement across from him. Waylon was there fully clothed, holding a camera just like Rhys, very low to the ground just as he was pressing a finger to his lips, and shaking to signal Rhys to stay quiet. Rhys gave him a nod and stayed low as the man moved passed, allowing a moment for them both to escape. The two of them bolted catching the larger man’s attention, following behind them closely. Waylon opened the door, Rhys closed the door after him to get a short break between them. But he was still hot on their tales. Waylon bolted and jumped out of the broken window to the outside courtyard and Rhys followed suit knowing he probably couldn’t take on the other man with just an arm.

Waylon landed a little more ungracefully than Rhys did and he could see why. His ankle was broken and had a pretty sizable hole in his leg. Rhys looked up to the window where they had just jumped out of and the man stood there snarling at them before bolting back.

Rhys breathed a heavy exasperated sigh before standing offering Waylon an arm to help him up.

“T-Thanks…Rhys?” Waylon questioned shakily looking him over. “Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you?”

Rhys scoffed fixing his camera on his hand. “A lot. What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“Accepted a job offer to bring up security feed for that dumb morphogenic engine thing. You?”

“Accepted the job for coding… So you were down there too?”

Waylon nodded, turning to limp toward the cafeteria. Rhys followed. “Miles Upshur is here too…” Waylon looked up to him with a smile. “That’s awesome… I messaged him to come…I hope he sees what’s going on here.”

“Oh…He did. I was with him for a little bit before he got taken from me…”

Waylon gave Rhys a worried look as the two limped inside the doors to the kitchen. The area was almost spotless from any blood, but the stench of death was definitely there making the two gag. “How long have you been recording?” Rhys asked curiously.

“Since 9pm yesterday…”

“Oh! So you still haven’t seen the entire asylum. Good. I have everything on here if you want to compile evidence together to bring this shit hole down.”

Waylon nodded happily. “oh definitely. I-“ Waylon froze as the two came out into the hall way to a bright exit sign. It seemed like too good to be true. Waylon quickly stepped forward grabbing the handle to turn it but it was of course locked. “Fuck. It needs a key…” Waylon sighed stepping away from the door. He looked over his shoulder to the Gymnasium and sighed. “Maybe the coach’s office has a key?”

Rhys shrugged. “Let’s find out…I want out of here.” Waylon nodded and the two started walking for the gymnasium. As they entered, both of them looked up with their mouths agape and a heaviness in their hearts. Men, surgically fixed to look like women, hung from the ceiling like rabbits.

“Shit…He’s gunna be here any minute.” Waylon said limping quickly toward the coach’s office.

“Who?” Rhys said stepping over the rope in the ground.

“The groom. Eddie Gluskin. I-I’ve been running from this guy for hours. This guy’s obsessed with getting married and having babies…” Waylon gulped turning into the corridor where the coach’s office was.

As they made their way there both of them froze to see what looked like a wedding and bridal display with the key dangling from the mannequin’s finger acting as the ring.  Of course Rhys thought that was fucked up, but he followed Waylon up to the key, jolting to look back when a shadow crossed the light.

“When I was a boy~ my mother often said to me~ get married boy and see how happy you will be!~” The groom sang and Waylon bolted for the side door, squeezing between a barricade, and pulling Rhys along with him. Waylon opened the door to the stage theater and hopped over bodies as they passed them to get back to the Gymnasium, running, well more so hopping back to the exit sign as quick as they could.

Waylon turned the key in the door happily getting it open, while suddenly a hard hit to the back of the head on Rhys dropped him to the floor. Then the attention was turned back to Waylon, pushing him back from the door, and Rhys could hear the smack or hit, rather, of skin on Waylon as The groom hit him back toward the gymnasium. Rhys could hear the loud commotion, but as he tried to stand, dizziness over took him and he continued to stumble on the floor. The concussion was pretty serious considering Rhys’s vision was tunneling and he had to continue to tell himself “ _don’t pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pass out.”_

Rhys froze hearing the foundation break in the gymnasium, hearing both Waylon and The groom shout until there was silence. He gripped the edge of the wall to help him stand and as he turned Waylon was limping up behind him.

“L-Lets go….He’s dead.”

Rhys followed him through the exit without question. Scaling the stairs, walking through corridors, evading the Ex-military operatives, and finally taking the Stairs farther down to the lobby where the front door was wide open…It felt bittersweet. Both of the men looked around, not seeing a soul in sight except bloody foot prints leading out of the asylum. The sun was rising, the rain had cleared, and the smell of fresh dew filled the area as the two walked outside toward the cars… All of the tires were slashed except for one car by the gate. Rhys investigated the vehicle making sure they weren’t bringing anything out of the asylum, then sat in the driver’s seat in the unlocked car, while Waylon slid into the passenger side. Rhys turned the key that was already in the ignition, turning the car around and flooring it to break through the closed Hyperion gate… They were free.

 

                It was about an hour drive from the local police station. When they pulled into the parking lot, Waylon broke down, exiting the car as quickly as he could to go greet his crying wife and get checked out by paramedics…Rhys however exited the parked car and dropped to the solid concrete passing out from the loss of blood in his missing arm and knife wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyyy all you frequent buyers. So here's the thing. Its not over. Not by a long shot. I still have plenty more chapters for you to absorb and Jack is still in the picture so stay tuned!  
> ~Spai


	8. Downtime

                Beeping. What the fuck was beeping so loudly in Rhys’s ear. Rhys opened his eyes slowly to a softly lit room with the blinds drawn, Vaughn reading a book on the chair beside him, and the news on the tv muted off to the side of him. Rhys pulled off the oxygen mask around his face, getting Vaughn’s attention.

“You should probably keep that on Bro-“

“I’m fine. Shut whatever is beeping off.” Rhys growled groggily.

“I can’t. That’s your heart monitor…Uh…So how are you? They said you went through a lot of damage in there…” Vaughn said putting his book down to sit forward to him. “Which…Is kind of obvious.”

Rhys shot him a knowing glare, but it was hard to get mad at a comment he said. It was true, He was messed up pretty bad and could feel the dose of morphine dripping through the I.V. and it was probably why he just felt sore and not in intense pain. “How’s Waylon?”

“Pft! He’s fine! Just some ankle problems and a few minor things, but you-…You.” Vaughn scoffed shaking his head. “The investigator took you’re camera and Waylon’s. It’s more than enough to take down Hyperion…Like slam dunking it into the pavement or something…I just… I can’t-…Are you okay? I don’t understand what you went through bro I just wanna know if you’re okay…” He frowned.

With a sigh, Rhys nodded. “I’ll be fine. I-“ He paused looking at the T.V. “Turn that up for a second.”

Vaughn did so and it was a ‘Breaking news’ announcement.

                “Good afternoon, this is Amanda from Scarlet TV News with a breaking announcement. We have just learned that there has been 3, yes 3 Handsome Jack-like murders in the town of New Haven. One victim being Harold Tassiter, Warden and CEO of the Hyperion Asylum institution, the same that has recently been scandalized for abuse, murder, and extortion from the families of the patients who live there. His face and eyes had been removed from his skull and entire body brutally beaten and broken. Officials say this is the worst case of murder they’ve seen. All victims were near the asylum during the torture and hospitalization of both Waylon Park and Rhys Callen. It is still being determined the victim’s time of death. Investigators are currently on seen and a search party is being developed to find the killer.”

Rhys’s heart monitor thumped a little quicker now and Vaughn could see he was paling.

“-I’m being told that Handsome Jack has escaped the asylum and is currently unaccounted for. All local police stations by the asylum are advising citizen’s to stay in their homes and remained armed. We’ll keep the channel updated.”

Horrific. This broadcast was absolutely terrifying and Rhys’s anxiety was spiking so high, it rose his heart rate to alert nurses of a possible problem. Vaughn shut off the tv and moved into the hallway to get a nurses attention. When they came back into the room Rhys was moving to stand but quickly forced back onto the bed.

“He’s coming for me!! I need to leave! He’ll come!” Rhys exclaimed trying to pull himself up but he was too weak. Two nurses strapped him down and administered a sedative to get him to fall asleep. Vaughn watched the scene unfold and he knew something was obviously wrong. With a sigh he sat back down, turning the tv on low watching the updates that came.

                Jack was all of many things. Obsessed, determined, narcissistic, a murderer. He knew what he was doing. He wasn’t crazy. Killing Tassiter was a thrilling experience, relieving stress, relaxing back, rooting though his car that he snuck into and drove off with. The woods was probably his favorite place to be so, that’s where he dumped his victims.  Even the unmarked ones now. As Jack searched for any sign of something interesting, finding Tassiter’s cell phone, then he moved to the trunk of the car, opening it with a smile. Two duffle bags were full of clothes which he searched through, coming across a College ID Card. A smile grew wider on his face.

“Rhys…Callen.” Jack said pacing the end of the car as he red off Rhys’s ID. “Not a home address but it’s a start.”

Jack pulled out some clothes that were his size, maybe a tad bit smaller, threw on a petti coat, then pulled out Tassiter’s Phone Dialing a number and listening to the tone.

“Hello?” a voice answered.

“Moxxi. How are you?” Jack smiled hearing her voice.

“Jack? What the fuck? You realize you’re on the news right? Why are you contacting me?”

“Watch your mouth. I need a place to stay. And I need to be picked up. I’m about to torch this car.”

Moxxi growled low. “Where are you?”

“I’ll be at our usual spot in about a half hour.”

“Alright I’ll be there. Bye Sugar.”

Jack dropped the phone on the ground and stomped on it to pieces. He always appreciated having Moxxi as a friend, considering she was just as deep as he was in murder charges. Only she had never been caught. Jack always thought of Moxxi as the queen of the damned considering she used poisons to kill her prey after sleeping with them. She was a gorgeous woman but both Jack and Moxxi decided to keep their relationship cordial and platonic in a sense that if either of them ever needed help…They would be there.

 Jack moved quickly to pull a box of matches from Tassiter’s car and open up the gas tank cap. With a strike of a match and a drop of a pin, the car nearly blew up in flames as Jack dropped the lit match in the gas tank. Jack thanked his lucky stars for his boots as he ran south into the heavily wooded area. Jack knew the terrain well and if anyone tried to come through, he would have an instant upper hand. As for reaching Rhys however…He’ll have to wait patiently for the police to die down…

 

 

                Rhys awoke in a fright when he heard a sound outside of his; what looked like a new room. He could see a police officer outside of his room, and a few nurses scattering around through the window. To his left he could see that night was falling and the night’s stars we’re starting to show up which was a pleasant sight to see.

“Rhys?”

The man looked back over to see Waylon, who had a cast on with crutches, his wife Lisa beside him, and a rather tired looking boy in her arms.

“H-Hey, How are you?” Rhys smiled adjusting the bed so he could slowly move to sit up. Waylon limped in, sitting in the chair beside Rhys’s bed while Lisa set the child on the chair next to Waylon.

“Better that’s for sure…How are you? We’ve been waiting for your transfer and to wake up because we have news to tell you…Nothing about the handsome jack thing though I’m sorry…That’s gotta be really terrifying.”

Rhys’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What thing?”

Lisa gave Waylon a worried look as Waylon watched Rhys. “Well…They found a printed copy of your ID card on a victim’s body with a note.”

Rhys rubbed his face with his hand out of despair. “Should I ask what it said or do I already know?”

“Well the victim was found waaayyyy farther South than Hyperion. So he has to have a car or something heading in that direction.”

“So what did the note say?” Rhys questioned relieved he was moving away. Waylon hesitated and Lisa spoke up in his place.

“We’re sorry Rhys, but I think you better take a look at it yourself.” She said pulling out her phone to look at the news article. 

                “Dedicated to Mr. Rhys Callen. I regret to inform you that this will not be the last you see of me. Though I am taking a short break in collecting art for my book to evade the trace of my existence…I wanna congratulate you pumpkin for being the first victim to escape me….You get to live another day, but what about tomorrow? Cause I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’ll be sitting here waiting, deciding what I’m going to do to you. All I need is time. One day when you least expect it I’ll take over your skin and body with my own two hands….”

The rest of the letter was smudged with blood and Eligible. Rhys sighed laying his head back on the pillow behind him feeling an utter sense of defeat. Waylon cleared his throat. “Well…Rhys it’s not a lot we could have done but as a thank you for saving my life against the groom…We paid your hospital bills in full and ordered in one of those High tech prosthetics. We could only get the standard chrome though…” Rhys looked over to him with a soft smile.

“Thanks…That’s a lot, but…Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Waylon gave him a nod before standing. “It’s coming in tomorrow…So…be ready to get poked and prodded again.” He said patting Rhys’s knee. “We’re gunna get home. Vaughn should be back shortly. Rest easy Rhys.” Waylon said giving him another nod before making his way out the door with Lisa and the child.

                When Vaughn came back Rhys was in bed flipping through channels on the tv that always seemed to have some type of breaking news story about a body found, or new information on Handsome Jack including something Rhys paused on. A news anchor mentioned calling Jack’s brother, Timothy Lawrence pressing him on the phone for the whereabouts on handsome Jack who seemed just about as clueless as he was and already had spoken to the police. “Well Mr. Lawrence if you had anything to say to your brother what would to tell him?” The news anchor asked and the man sighed on the phone.

“If Jack is listening, I just want you to know that as your twin brother I love you…But please get some help. Innocent lives were snuffed out because of you. This isn’t the brother I remember…If Mr. Callen is listening…I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet. Words probably couldn’t describe how incredibly sorry I am for what happened to you.” The man sighed again, Rhys noticed both Jack’s and Timothy’s voice were almost perfectly identical…but Timothy had such a softer tone when he spoke and it made Rhys feel pretty good about him. “Jack is a very persistent man and I’m sure it didn’t take you long to figure out. If you ever need to reach out for help, please drop me an e-mail. I’d like to help anyway I can.”

Vaughn muted the TV getting Rhys’s attention. “Hey.” Vaughn added walking to sit at Rhys’s side.

“Hey. Where’ve you been? Waylon and Lisa were here.”

“I was actually on the phone with the investigator. They said they found Miles Upshur and found his camera.” Vaughn answered.

Rhys’s heart sank. “Is he dead?”

“No but he might be. He’s in intensive care at the hospital by Hyperion. Lots of burns and he kept raving on about some Walrider thing escaping and everyone being in danger. By the sounds of it he was pretty frantic…Do you know anything about the Walrider? Or whatever it is? And some winged thing.”

“Walrider and The Siren is the winged thing.” Rhys corrected. Vaughn raised his brow and folded his arms as he laid back in the chair.

“So…What is it?”

Rhys was hesitating. This was exactly what he didn’t want to talk about with anyone because he would be viewed as crazy. “It…I don’t know. They’re not human. They’re like these really weird demons-….I don’t want to talk about it Vaughn! You’ll look at me funny and think I should be in some asylum like Hyperion.”

“Bro. There’s 3 cameras with more than 3 days’ worth of evidence. Miles was found in the experimental wing of the asylum where you lost contact for a little while…So whatever you saw is probably on those cameras. I’ll believe you.”

Rhys shook his head. “I just wanna get my arm and go home. I’m not talking about those fucking…Things. Not until they see it for themselves on the camera.” Rhys muttered. “I just want to see Jack behind bars and for everything to be back to normal…”

“Well that’s not going to happen for a while Rhys…Not until you talk about what you saw and find closure. I mean handsome Jack won’t stop until he’s dead, you are or you fight back. The FBI Just has to know what the hell their dealing with these demons or whatever and why he’s connected to them.”

“C-Connected to them?! He’s not connected to them!” Rhys laughed loudly. “Nothing connects to them. They’ll explode if they try. I caught it on video Vaughn! Jack has nothing to do with them.”

Vaughn stayed quiet watching Rhys’s expression fall. “…I have an idea though. Get me Timothy’s email.”

“Why?”

“Maybe he can lead us to Jack.”

“But he already talked to police. He already said that he didn’t know where he was on the news.”

“That’s true…But he knows more about Jack than anyone here. So get me his E-mail. He said if I wanted to reach out for help, That’s exactly what im going to do.”


	9. Deal

                By the time the next few days came, Rhys finally got his chrome arm attached with its new high tech mechanics so he would have full function just as before. Vaughn seemed to take a liking to the new piece but it was just another horrid reminder of the hell he went through. Probably the only benefit was the FBI reimbursing him for his work at Hyperion and then some for taking the first few days off of work. Rhys was finally released from the hospital and scheduled regular meetings with a psychologist to maintain his sanity it seems. The ride home in a secured FBI van was pretty cool to be honest except the fact Vaughn, who was in the back, where Rhys was in the passenger side seat,  couldn’t shut up about how outdated their computers were and the connectivity of their network. Rhys zoned out every now and again feeling the warmth of the sun on his face and the cool country breeze through the crack in the window. It was peaceful. Very refreshing to get far, far away from the hospital and Hyperion, and go back to the city where he belonged. Full of people, and lights where the dark couldn’t catch him. Where Jack couldn’t catch him. Or whatever the hell that Chris Walker guy was, holy Christ. Rhys shuttered at the thought.

“Y’alright kid?” The driver asked with a soft smile. Rhys returned his smile and nodded.

“Yeah I’m okay. Thanks.”

Rhys wanted to tell him how he really felt about everything, but with the news plastering everything about him on the news it was pretty hard to talk about something someone could have already known. With the investigation going, it was becoming more difficult to keep things locked away in the back of his mind where they could stay forever.

“Do…Do you know if they caught Jack yet?”

The driver frowned glancing at Rhys once more. “If they spot him, we’ll make sure you’re the first to know. So far they only found Warden Tassiter’s car about a few miles north of Hyperion in the woods. So they think he’s moving that way.” Rhys sighed laying back in his seat. Although he was still stressing out about Jack, it was good news he was heading the opposite way.

                When they finally got to their apartment, the head of the college and some of the computer science deans, including Yvette, filed out of the van to greet Rhys back. Which was a little alarming to see. “It’s good to have you back Rhys. We just want to tell you that you won’t have to worry about transportation back to the school. That’s going to be handled until we can get you a new car. Which we’re close to.” Said the head proudly.

Rhys rose eyebrows as well as Vaughn. “What do you mean by ‘we’?” He asked curiously.

Yvette clasped her hands together with a smile. “The community came together to gather funds for new transportation for you. It was actually a few of your student’s Idea.”

Rhys was shocked. His students were doing that for him? His mouth was agape as his eyes shifted to all of the deans.

“We just wanted to know if it would be okay to donate the car to you, free of charge.”

“Y-Yeah of course!” Rhys smiled happily. His heart was practically swelling with Joy and admiration. He always tried hard to impress his students and promote them to do better for others, considering bullying was a major problem in their college, even from the club members of frat or sorority groups.

“Good. I’ll let them know to continue. But for now you go ahead and rest. We’ll see you at work on Friday?” The dean asked curiously and Rhys nodded.

“I’ll be there. I can’t wait to get back to work.”

“Okay. Well see you then.” The dean smiled. As the heads got into the van, Yvette stayed behind with the two watching both the van and the FBI leave out of the complex.

“Sooooo.” She said following the two inside their apartment as Vaughn unlocked the door. “What was it like to meet handsome Jack and survive?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. How typical of her. Always wanting to get the first shred of gossip even if it meant bringing up something as scary as the Asylum. Rhys lifted his t-shirt to show off the bandaging wrapped around his side.

“They did say you got stabbed too. Huh….What was he like?” Yvette asked again flopping down on the couch as Rhys moved into the kitchen to find any sort of sugary snack.

“Yeah…I’ve been wanting to ask that too…What was he like?” Vaughn added sitting beside Yvette. Rhys shot them both a glare from the kitchen as he scooped ice cream into a bowl. “Come on be honest. I mean you were only obsessed with the guy-“

“I wasn’t obsessed!” Rhys interrupted. “I only watched the updates on the murders because I didn’t want to see more names of people I knew…” He frowned. “…He was smart…Not someone you’d expect to be a murder until you actually got on his bad side…Like jumping out a balcony window trying to escape him…He’s really fast, Smart…intimidating….The best of both worlds I guess…” Rhys sighed taking a bite of ice cream moving to sit by Vaughn.

“How did you lose your arm?” Yvette asked and Rhys practically growled at her. “I’m just asking!! Testing the water to see how you’ll react when kids ask you.”

Rhys hadn’t thought about that. He looked down at his chrome arm wiggling his fingers fluidly. “I was tortured…Well I wasn’t really tortured…I had to watch Miles get his fingers cut off…I passed out and woke up with an arm missing.”

Yvette raised a brow looking over to Rhys as well as Vaughn. Rhys looked down at his hands with a soft sigh. “I don’t want this anymore…” He pouted pushing the bowl of ice cream away, and standing to move to his room. Yvette tried to follow but Vaughn grabbed her by the arm shaking his head to signal her to not follow.

                Rhys had the door locked away behind him as he sat at his desk rubbing his damp eyes with his flesh fingers. He drew in sharp breaths trying to silence that soft sobs that escaped him. He just wanted to feel human again. To not feel like a piece of chewed on meat from the asylum. Rhys jumped when his phone went off with the Hospital’s I.D. number showing on the screen.

“Yeah, Rhys here.” He answered trying his best to not have a shaky voice.

“…Rhys…Its Miles…”

The man froze for a second hearing his voice. He sounded muted like something was over his face.

“Miles…You okay? I-“

“Hang on there, I have something to say….A few things to say. Firstly, I want you to know that taking my car was okay. I’m glad you got out safe with Waylon…Next I’m sorry-…About the arm. I couldn’t imagine losing an arm the way you did…I know I’m rambling a bit but I want it to be my last right I suppose.”

Rhys laid his head down on the desk, feeling to tears start to roll again. Just hearing Miles’ pained voice tightened around Rhys’s heart with a squeeze. “No, no man you’re fine. You’ll be okay. Please feel free to talk I’m not doing anything but crying myself so-... Keep talking.”

“I’m not going to be okay Rhys. As much as I’d like to be…I’m not they’re not giving me through the night…. I’ve been shot with an assault rifle, beaten, thrown by walker, and that’s not what I really want to tell you…”

“What is it?”

“You were a patient on the morphogenic engine right?...Along with Waylon and handsome Jack?” Miles asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m the new host of the Walrider Rhys…And it’s tearing me apart.” Miles squeaked out. “I already called Waylon…And there’s a government vehicle outside waiting to take me away…I don’t know what’s going to happen to me but I have a request for you.”

“Anything you need, I’m here.” God this hurt. How could that thing take him over? Rhys wanted to question him about the winged siren that was there but decided there was NEVER going to be a good time to talk about that one.  
  
“Find Jack’s Brother Tim. Gather as much information as you can to help find him so Jack can tell the officials everything about the Walrider…He’s gotta know something about it.”

Even though Rhys had planned on talking to Tim to get information out of him anyways, the thought of personally dealing with Jack again was terrifying. “Yeah.” He said. “I can do that…”

 

* * *

 

                Jack sprawled his arm’s out on the back of the couch, while the one and only Mad Moxxi worked the tension out of his shoulders. However the pacing man in the living room of the deluxe trailer had a rather unpleasant and nervous look on his face when his eyes darted from window to window. “I don’t know why you called me here Moxxi. If I get caught with you two my life is fucking ruined. 8 years of college down the drain. You know I’m still paying that off right?” He said earning a pathetic glance from Jack. “Relax Timmy. If worse comes to worse we kidnapped you. It’s not like we don’t have a plan for it.”

Timothy Lawrence. Brother of Jackson Lawrence (A.k.a. handsome Jack) with the only distinguishing trait of freckles and subtracting a scar on his face. Gotta love being mistaken for him from time to time.

“What do you guys even want anyway? You know the cops are watching me like a damn hawk right? Ever since you escaped? I can only protect you so much Jack.” Tim frowned. Jack sat forward and moved into a standing position to hand Tim a card that was in his hand. Rhys’s college I.D. card. Immediately Tim frowned with a heavy sigh. “You’re joking right?” He asked again. Jack smiled.

“You’re going to lead him to me.”

“What makes you think that? I’m not assisting in your games Jack. I’m not that dumb.”

“You’re not assisting into anything. You’re going to LEAD me to him so I can take care of business from there.”

Tim shook his head, while Moxxi wrapped her hands around Tim’s hips pressing her breast against his back. “Come on Timmy… It’s been awhile since we’ve had fun, hm sugar?” She cooed in his ear and pressed her lips to his neck, leaving a bright red kiss mark. Tim shuttered pushing away from her and turning to face them. “No! C-Cut it out!”  He ordered getting her to back down. Jack sat back on the couch raising a brow as Tim’s work phone sounded off. “Gunna get that princess? Or does some I.T. Person need help again.” Jack scoffed.

Tim rolled his eyes as he went to look at his phone. The caller was unknown so Tim answered thinking it was a co-worker.

“Hello this is Tim.” He answered.

“uh, Hi Tim, this is Rhys.”

What a perfect time to call. Right when the man who wanted to kill Rhys was sitting just mere inches away from him. “Oh! Hi how are you?” Tim asked retreating nonchalantly to the door, hoping Jack couldn’t hear Rhys’s voice.

“I’m good. Hey…Sorry for calling your work phone I didn’t know how else to reach you. I sent an e-mail the other day but haven’t heard back.”

“Yeah sorry I’ve been busy. I haven’t had time to check up on those recently…” Tim said breathing a sigh of relief as he made it outside shutting the door behind him. “I’m glad to hear from you though.”

“Hah…It’s alright. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner sometime this week. I’d like to talk about some things with you if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh! Of course! I’d be happy to. Uh-….How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

As Tim hung up the phone he spotted Moxxi by the now opened window staring out at him. He definitely made the right choice in refraining from saying Rhys’s name. This wasn’t good…Not at all. As much as he hated to admit it, It was time to warn Rhys as soon as possible at how close Jack is…It was either lead Jack to Rhys, Jack goes to the college and destroy everything in his path to find him, or warn everyone he can….Timothy decided it would be best to choose the obvious choice. He wanted to meet with Rhys as soon as possible so Jack wouldn’t have time to follow…This was nothing but a business trip by Moxxi’s standards from what Tim could hear her telling Jack as he made his way into the living room.

“Okay. I have one condition Jack.”

A smile grew on his face. “Yes?”

“You let him contact me. And I’ll lead you to him. Let him get comfortable meeting up with me though because I’m sure as soon as he sees my face he’s gunna see you and its gunna be awkward.”

“Okay so…How many meetings if he calls you?”

“I dunno, three I guess. Only if he calls me. And we have to meet three times. Got it?”

“Deal.”

“Good. I have to go home and pack to stay out in new haven tonight. I have a conference meeting tomorrow. See you later Jack.” Tim said leaning down to give him a hug.

“I’ll be here…”


	10. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and kudos! ^W^ <3

It was hard for Tim to just openly rat out his brother. Jack had always been there to support him and his decisions, and not to mention protect him from years of abuse from their grandmother, who adopted them. Jack always took the blame even if it was Tim’s fault, and stood up for him when they were in school. He was the definition of a perfect brother, but when it came down to other people…well, it was always Jack against the world. Tim had come up with the rule to meet with Rhys three times so he could have some time to tell him that he was in massive danger.

Tim had spent hours driving around the city, making sure Jack wasn’t following him, or Moxxi for that matter considering she was Jack’s best friend it seemed. After determining he was alone, Tim drove to Rhys’s apartment complex and headed for the door, where Vaughn was exiting. A wide eyed curious brow rose on his face and Tim quickly held out his hand.

“I-I’m Tim. I’m here to pick up Rhys.”

Vaughn was hesitant before shaking his hand. “I’m Vaughn. Sorry…You just-“

“Yeah…I’m Jack’s twin. I get that a lot…” Tim smiled sheepishly.

“Come inside, Rhys is still getting ready.”

Tim followed Vaughn inside taking off his coat to hold in his arms as he waited patiently by the door. Vaughn moved to the hallway to the small apartment. “Rhys, Tim’s here.” There was a faint chatter before Tim watched as Rhys came out of the back room and stop dead in his tracks to stare at Tim. Rhys wore a nice button up shirt and tie, black slacks and what looked like snake skin shoes, which Tim liked. Rhys was handsome despite the bruises and his attempt to hide the chrome arm under his sleeve and glove.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We can always reschedule if that makes you feel better.” Tim said shyly. “Me and my brother are identical twins so...I get that a lot.” He reassured again.

“Oh nono it’s fine…Just took me by surprise is all. It’s nice to meet you.” Rhys waved him off before coming up to shake his hand.

“You sure you guys want to go out in a public area? I think that would raise more questions than anything.” Vaughn questioned. “I mean I can go grab take out while you guys talk.” He added pointing to the door. Tim looked back to Rhys and shrugged.

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable? Ever since the whole thing with Jack went down, I’ve had people following me around so…Like police people, not…Jack.” Tim clarified awkwardly.

Rhys hummed. “Well there’s a couple restaurants on campus that aren’t going to be busy during this time. How about we go there? Some of them have private booths we can talk in.”

Tim nodded putting his coat back on. “Sounds good to me.” Vaughn gave Rhys a worried look, which Tim took notice too. “If it would make you feel comfortable Vaughn I’d be happy to bring you along too. I don’t want either of you to not trust me…”

Rhys gave a look to Vaughn who seemed to back down. “No its fine. Can you have him back before it gets late? Anything past 10 and I’m calling the cops.”

“Vaughn! You’re not my mom!” Rhys exclaimed out of embarrassment.

“No, that’s fine Rhys... I can have him back before then.”

“Thanks Tim.”

Rhys shot Vaughn a glare before heading out the door. “It was nice to meet you Vaughn, Thank you.” Tim said giving his head a slight bow before heading out the door with Rhys.

 

                Not only did Tim double check his mirrors when driving, Tim Triple checked his mirrors and surroundings. Rhys didn’t seem to notice until he looked over to see Tim just staring in his rearview mirror. “You look…anxious.” Rhys noted allowed getting Tim’s attention.

“Me? Yeah only a little.” He admitted. “To be honest…There’s more than one person I have to worry about following me.” Rhys’s suspicion rose as Tim drove around to the back of a restaurant to park.

“More than one? You mean more than just Jack?”

Tim sighed unbuckling his seat belt to only fall back in his seat and look over to Rhys. “God Rhys if you only knew…You’re the only person to ever survive Jack’s bad side and I really admire that about you. You did the one thing I wish I could have done and save the lives of the people who passed away on Pandora.”

“What’s that?”

“Make your voice heard. They red your testament in court and It was so detailed I was pretty much inspired to make my voice heard too….But Jack has this network of people. Strong people. People you don’t want to get on their bad side, and it would take probably years to catch them…” Tim answered with a sigh.

“Why can’t you speak out against Jack? Does he scare you?” Rhys asked again. He knew the questions he wanted to ask Tim, he just didn’t think Tim would be so open in the life of handsome Jack.

“Jack? No, Jack doesn’t scare me…I mean he’s my brother. What scares me, is the people he uses to keep my mouth shut…Or at least keep me quiet in a court house and forbid me from taking the stand against Jack because I have a gun drawn on me.” Rhys frowned taking off his seat belt.

“He would force someone to hold a gun on you to keep you quiet?...What kind of man is he?” He muttered aloud flopping back against the seat.

“The same who would kill a platoon’s worth of people for a dumb ‘art’ collection.” Tim answered getting out of the car. “To be honest Rhys, If Jack’s goons were to be here now, I’d die before they’d get their hands on you. You’ve suffered enough with the asylum.”

Rhys exited the car and followed Tim inside to a private booth. After ordering Rhys could see by the look in Tim’s eyes he was uncomfortable. “Can you tell me anymore about this network?”

With a sigh Tim rubbed his eyes. “It’s basically this cult who worship’s Jack like a god. They would do anything he’d say, even if that meant killing someone in the long run. They’re all just a bunch of psycho’s.” He said looking back at Rhys. “I seriously hate everything about them. Some of these people are classmates we had in high school following Jack as their blind leader. While I was in college, I would study while my brother went off to some farm out by the woods the next city over from where we use to live.”

“Was this during Jack’s marriage to his wife?”

Tim blinked when Rhys caught him off guard by his sudden question. “Yes. He told you about his wife and daughter?”

“Yeah. He said he went crazy after his daughter killed her mom or something.”

Tim shook his head. “I can’t believe he told you that.” He said in disbelief. “Jack has never opened up about them before…He must really want you Rhys. You need to be careful….Jack killed his wife and daughter after not taking his medication and schizophrenia took over. That’s when he started his book…To show the work of art he’s done…I could have stopped it then…” Tim sighed holding his head in his hands. “God I’m sick to my stomach….”

“You know it’s not too late to help Tim.”

“I wish it were that easy Rhys. Jack’s hold on these people are-“ Tim froze as a gorgeous woman with straightened hair, a blouse showing off her perky breasts, a tight skirt showing off her frame, and perfect make up, slid into the booth.

“Hey there sugar…” She cooed. Tim closed his eyes with dread when she slid her hand up his arm. “Didn’t recognize me did ya? You looked at me when I drove beside you. Who’s your friend?” She smiled looking over to Rhys.

“Where’s Jack?” Tim questioned keeping his gaze off the two. Rhys pressed his back to the wall of the booth when he heard those words. Jack was here. Somewhere. He had to be!

“Now, now, I asked first. Who’s your friend?”

“You know who he is Moxxi. Where is Jack?” 

Moxxi giggled dragging her fingers down his side and onto Tim’s inner thigh. Moxxi trailed her fingers back up to Tim’s pocket pulling out his phone to hide it in her bra. “You’re not being a very good boy Timmy. Talking about Jack so openly. Especially to his squeeze.” Moxxi smiled looking up to Rhys.

“You’re Mad Moxxi?” Rhys questioned as she moved to sit beside him closely.

“The one and only…Mmm, I can see why Jack liked you baby. It’s the eyes.” She said reaching to touch Rhys’s cheek.

“You touch him anymore, I’ll make sure you leave here in a body bag. Where is my brother?” Tim ordered lowly earning a surprised smile from Moxxi. Rhys could hear Jack’s voice in Tim and it was almost nostalgic to the Asylum.

“Oh Timmy! Mmmm I love it when you talk like that. So manly….Don’t worry sugar. Jack is still too far away. He sent me to watch you on your…conference call. Come to find out it was actually this cute thing right here.” Moxxi suddenly tsked looking over to Rhys who seemed to embed himself in the wall. “Jack isn’t going to like the fact Timmy is with you. He’s gunna have a bone to pick with you when you get home Timmy.” She added looking back to him. Moxxi stood fixing her skirt and moved over to Tim to kiss his cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark. “See you around sugar…Jack can only keep you safe for so long.” She whispered finally leaving the restaurant. Tim watched her leave in anger for grabbing a napkin and rubbing it hard against his cheek.

“S-so he’s in your home? Where’s your home?”

“Not here don’t worry. But we’re not safe while she’s around she’ll track all of my movements and she’s probably calling Jack now….Fuck. Anyway you could have Vaughn pick you up? And take you somewhere safe? When he gets here I can go out and find Moxxi to distract her.”

Rhys went to grab for his phone but it was missing from his pocket. “I had my phone…I didn’t leave it in the car I know I didn’t.” He breathed out checking his pockets again.

“Moxxi is a pick pocket…”

“Vaughn just got a new phone. I don’t know the number yet. I think Yvette did too…”

Tim groaned looking at his watch. It was getting close to 9 p.m. “Can you think of anything else we can try?”

“The college…It has Vaughn’s number in an address book on my computer…We’re not too far. We can run for it.” Rhys shrugged. Tim rubbed his face, then pulled his hair back slightly making it disheveled. He jumped slightly when the waitress brought their food and left. “Let’s eat and then we’ll book it. If we’re late calling Vaughn you won’t be at fault. I’d feel bad if we didn’t eat and pay to be honest.” Rhys said sheepishly.

Tim blinked at him for a moment. The man was a little younger than Tim, and he cared more about the food then his life. As he opened his mouth to say something, he smelled the food he ordered and his stomach immediately growled. Tim laughed grabbing his utensil set to unwrap. “So you prefer the food over the killer?”

“I always prefer food. I prefer food over Vaughn but he’s just a plus.”

Tim laughed again shaking his head, and eating his food.

 

                The school was dark. Quiet. And unsecured for the most part which was shocking. No guards, or small patrols. Almost as if they were asking for someone to break in…Like Jack for instance. He roamed the halls freely, noting the posters on the walls said it was spring break, and it ended on Today. “What kind of school starts a new semester on a Friday?” Jack questioned shaking his head. Jack looked on Rhys’s I.D. Card to see which room number he taught at and spotted the room just next to him with a key card lock. “Huh. Would you look at that?” Jack grinned sliding the card, gaining entrance into the room. To his surprise a woman was sitting at Rhys’s desk staring up at him in horror. “Well Hello sweet cheeks. I didn’t plan on killing anyone tonight but if you scream I may reconsider.”

The woman stood abruptly when Jack pulled a large, sharpened hunting knife from its holster on his belt as he neared. “What’s your name?” He asked countering her movement around the desk after he shut and locked the door.

“Y-Yvette.”

“Yvette? Hm. Exotic name I like that. Sucks for the souvenir shops though, I bet you can never find your name.”

Yvette stayed quiet as Jack sat down at Rhys’s desk.

“Be a good pumpkin and log on for me so I can access his computer.”

Yvette neared slowly, using her log on to turn on the computer. She froze suddenly as Jack pressed the tip of his knife to her chin, digging it slightly.

“P-please don’t hurt me! I’ll give you anything you want!”

Jack cocked a brow with a smile. “Really? I wanna know where Rhys lives.”

“Promise me you won’t kill me and I’ll tell you everything about him!” Yvette said holding up her hands as Jack stood, continuing to press the knife against her.

“If I let you live you’ll tell me? You’d rat out a co-worker to spare yourself?” Yvette nodded quickly.

“I wanna know everything down to the last drop then. And your word you won’t go to the cops. I’ll get your address too just as insurance.”

 

                Tim checked every car in the parking lot after not seeing Moxxi again, even his own. She still wasn’t in sight. Tim and Rhys quickly moved into his car and Tim made his way onto the road toward the college which didn’t take too long. Tim parked and got out of his car with Rhys running up to the school and inside. Rhys was a little bit taller so Tim had to really move to keep up with him when they made it to his room. Rhys input the unlock code and moved inside where Yvette was sitting in the chair with a wet face.

“Yvette?! What happened!?” Rhys exclaimed moving to her side.

“Nothing sorry. I just found out a relative passed on.” She said wiping her face.

Tim could see by the look on her face she was lying. Something had happened that she wasn’t telling them. “Your face is scratched.” He muttered. Yvette glared at the man similar to Jack.

“For your information I did it on my own by accident.” She snapped earning a raised brow from Tim.

“Yvette” Rhys started getting her attention again. “I need a ride home. Mad Moxxi is in the area and she’s following Tim.”

“Yeah…Okay.”

“Can I use your phone to update Vaughn? Moxxi took it.” She nodded again handing it to Rhys.

“Rhys I’m gunna go. Email me, letting me know you got home safe.” Tim said pointing at the door.

 

                After the two had said their goodbyes, Tim felt anxiety bellowing in his stomach from the situation. He made his way outside, freezing when he saw Moxxi in her normal “Serial killing” garb, standing by his car. “Get in the car sweetie. we're gunna take you for a ride.” She smiled moving her way up to him. Tim turned to run, but instead he ran straight into Jack, and right beside him was a tall muscular man. “W-Wilhelm. Weren’t you with Jack at Hyperion?”

“I picked him up. Get in the car cupcake. We got a lot of talking to do… A lot.” Jack glared and Tim yelped as he was gripped around the mouth by Wilhelm, and picked up tightly so he couldn’t struggle to get away as he was hauled over to the car and shoved inside. Jack moved into the Driver seat while moxxi jogged off to the truck Jack came in. Tim gasped when Wilhelm zip-tied his wrists together and tied a cloth around his mouth. He looked up to Jack’s eyes glaring back him in the rear-view mirror as he drove off on the main road.

“How dare you go against me? My own pathetic excuse for a brother? Who the fuck do you think you are Tim? I’ve done nothing but protect you, and support you. Then you betray me?! By talking about personal things about me?! Do you have any idea what you’ve done to us? To you? Consider yourself shit outta luck kiddo. You’re fucking **_MINE_**.”


	11. The games begin!

                Rhys was a little timid from the situation earlier. A right hand man…Er… woman, to Jack had found him on his work campus. This was a situation that seemed to be escalating again. Yvette drove Rhys back to his home, and during this time Rhys was checking every mirror, every window, and every car that they drove next to. Yvette was quiet not paying any attention to Rhys’s frantic state.

“Would you relax? No one is going to hurt you. Just stop.” She scolded. Rhys glanced at her, shocked as if she would say anything even remotely close to that.

“Excuse me?”

“Just stop. You’re acting like a prima donna.”

“You realize who’s after me right?! His friend, or whatever she is to him, found me with Tim. His brother. She’s going to relay that back to him and now Tim will get hurt because of me. I don’t want that!”

Yvette made a sharp turn into Rhys’s complex and parked, unlocking the door. “Please get out. I have to go.”

“The fuck is your problem?”

“Get out.” She growled.

Rhys scoffed getting out of the car and making his way into his apartment where Vaughn was watching the news.

“Hey man, you alright?”

“For now at least. Do you know what’s up with Yvette? Her attitude is remarkably disgusting today.” Rhys said taking off his coat.

Vaughn shook his head standing. “No but I called Athena about your situation. She said to just stay here for the next couple days. If they see anything out of the normal they’re going to come get you and me.”

“Wait…You have the investigators direct number?”

“uh dude. Her and her fiancé play dungeons and dragons. Of course I got her number.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and signed. “Listen, I’m gunna go to bed. If anything happens let me know.” Vaughn gave him a nod and watched Rhys leave.

 

* * *

 

            Tim hunkered down low in the seat of the car he was placed in attempting to free his restrained hands from the zip-ties around them without the sleeping Wilhelm waking up beside him. Jack had his eyes locked on the dark road in front of him. It wasn’t until they hit the cornfield, Tim knew where they were headed. Panic set in, with beads of sweat starting to drip from his temples.

“Beautiful night tonight, Isn’t Tim?” Jack questioned and Tim froze looking up to him through the rear-view mirror. “Y’know what this night reminds me of?”

Tim bit down on the tight rag around his lips. Whatever it could have been, it wasn’t going to be good.

“Our winning baseball championship night.”

…Oh. Well that was certainly unexpected.

“We won by a landslide with you taking the winning home run and me right there beside you…It was probably the happiest I’ve been in years. Lean forward.” Jack said reaching a hand back.

Tim did as he was told, leaning forward, and Jack pulled the tight mouth piece down from his lips.

“You remember that don’t you?” He questioned again. Tim was hesitant.

“Vaguely.”

“You don’t remember because you had the shit beaten out of you by our grandma for ruining a pair of brand new cleats. She put you in a comma for a week Y’know… I thought I lost my brother for a while there. I beat her with your bat because she tried coming after me with the same reason. She died that night.”

…Good to know that’s how she died…

“Do I get a thank you for that?”

“Thanks Jack…”

“You’re absolutely fucking welcome Tim. Now let’s get down to business.” Jack said pulling into a abandoned farm house with some people standing around a fire near the stables. “Wilhelm! Wake up meat head, it’s time to play. Grab Timmy.” Jack muttered smacking his knee to get him to wake up. Quickly Jack moved out of the car and jogged up to the people who seemed to be waiting on him. Wilhelm retied the restraint around Tim’s mouth and forced him out of the car and over his shoulder where he met face to face with Moxxi standing behind him.

“Hiya Sugar.” She said stroking his chin slightly before Wilhelm moved to follow Jack with Tim on his shoulder.

His abdomen hurt when Wilhelm dropped him to the hard ground next to others who were tied up inside the stables, looking frantic when they spotted who he was. Jack walked around the giant fire pit getting a look at the captives. “All athletic people I see…Good.” Jack complimented. Looking up to the people behind the prisoners. Tim looked back to see them and they all looked rough, hard on the eyes with sadistic smiles countering Jacks famous white toothed smile. “So I called you all here as a checkup, or test rather. We’re gunna play a game.”

This wasn’t good…

“And we fully expect you to participate too, new shit sticks.” Jack smiled looking at the captives. “This is going to be called the chase. My friends-“ He said looking up to the murderers. “Here’s the plan. You’re going to give them a three minute head start to run to their hearts content through the cornfield and to the tree line which is about 3 miles from this spot. I have scouts on the road to take them out if they stray. They MUST stay in the woods. The point of the game is to collect as many faces as possible and they MUST BE IN GOOD CONDITION TO COUNT.” Jack scolded.

Tim looked over to the prisoners who seemed to stare back at him. Quietly he counted 11 prisoners excluding himself and 6 murderers.

“Now here’s the thing. My brother tried to go to an FBI affiliate and talk about our operations here so he’s the only one who MUST stay alive. Bring him back to me for a prize.”

“Hold on a minute.” Wilhelm said catching Jack off guard.

“Tim is a Baseball and Track star. He’ll out run all of them and he knows the layout of the woods we have set up from Camping there so many years ago.” He added. Jack nodded.

“Yes, Yes I know. I haven’t gotten to that part yet but I will now.” Jack said turning his back to Tim and facing the fire. “Take off his restraint.”

Tim’s mouth piece came off and the air burned his Lungs as he quickly shouted. “You’re crazy! 11 lives are at stake Jack! I’m not going to let you get away with this! Free these people!! GET HELP!!” Tim growled stomping his zip-tied feet against the floor.

“Oh Timothy…Take this as a lesson…” Jack said turning back to Tim with a red-hot cattle Iron. Tim’s eyes widened as well as the rest of the captives. “This is going to be your punishment as well as my friends handicap to find you out there. Hold him down.”

Moxxi immediately tackled Tim to the ground sitting on his chest, and holding his face, while Wilhelm sat back to back with Moxxi holding his legs down as well as his arms.

“GET OFF!” Tim shouted going wide-eyed trying to get away. “JACK STOP PLEASE!” Jack pulled off his silicone mask revealing the massive scar.

“Hold him Moxxi.” Jack ordered holding the Iron over Tim’s face. “Tim, this is the Iron that Lillith used on me when they finally caught me. She said I deserved this. And so do you. We were born twins. We were meant to be together with no differences…I’ll turn you into a killer yet.”

A sudden loud scream escaped Tim’s lips when Jack pressed the Iron hard on Tim’s face almost Identical to Jack’s. “I WANT TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND TIM! YOU CAN’T EVER LEAVE ME NOW!” Jack screamed viciously. “I’M IN CHARGE OF YOU! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PROTECT YOU AND YOU’RE GOING TO KNOW THAT!” The man peeled off the hot iron off Tim’s steaming face when blood finally started to drip then cauterize from the burn. Tim’s breathing sharpened when he could only see out of one eye looking up to Moxxi who was smiling ever so sweetly to him.

“Quit cryin’ honey…The pain will be over soon.” Moxxi said pressing a kiss on Tim’s lips. Tim turned his head sharply away from her, with a sharp growl and looked up when Jack hauled her to her feet by her collar.

“That’s enough of that Mox. You have work to do. So go do it.” Jack growled low holding a knife up to her chin. With a glare Moxxi complied heading back to the car leaving.

Jack moved away from Tim and started cutting zip ties off of the prisoners, who seemed to freeze when they looked up to him. Once Jack finished he moved over taking off Tim’s zip ties and checking his watch. “3…2…1… Go.” He said looking back to the motionless captives. Tim, taking the lead, rolled on to his stomach and got up bolting for the corn field, holding a hand lightly to the burnt side of his face to focus on running. Jack watched him do so then looked back at the prisoners when they weren’t moving. “Run assholes!!” Jack ordered with a bellowing voice. The people quickly scrambled up, stumbling over each other to enter the cornfield in all directions forcing Jack to laugh loudly along with the other murderers in the group.

“Idiots.”

 

            _This wasn’t happening right now. This couldn’t have been happening right now._ Tim said repeatedly in his head. He could only feel the burn on his face but when he looked down onto his hand his was bleeding pretty horribly. His blood dripped from his finger tips and onto the leaves of corn husks and not to mention his boot prints imprinted themselves on the ground when he looked down to them. Tim cursed remembering when he was younger, Jack taught him how to track a wounded animal through a brush when they were hunting….So…basically he was nothing but a wounded animal to Jack now….and he was being hunted. That’s why he called getting burned and blinded in one eye a ‘handicap’…Tim knew his tricks.

Quickly Tim ducked low to take off his jacket to rip off a part of his sleeve to press against his face to stop the dripping of blood, and take off his shoes to sling them over his shoulder. The ground was wet, but Tim’s sock’s muted the imprint of his foot against the soil. Tim spit the blood pooling by his mouth and wiped it off with the cloth from his sleeve tossing it toward the streets they came from to divert someone’s path. Tim stood slowly and moved toward the Woodline, careful where he stepped and the blood from his face, he wiped with his shirt. It was cold outside but with the adrenaline flooding his system, he knew he didn’t have time to shiver and mope. As Tim lurched forward he heard a bloodcurdling scream in the distance and could see a newly lit fire just off in the distance behind him. _One down._ Tim thought. It was time to move. Abandoning his coat seemed like a horrible idea now that corn husks were scratching at his skin. Another scream rang off closer to Tim…to close. Tim dropped to the ground looking at his surroundings and seeing a flashlight nearby. Slowly he crawled until the sound of something rushing passed him caught his attention. It was a woman captive running toward the woods just as Tim had and ended up getting tackled by an awaiting murderer. Tim gulped as he was forced to watch her get stabbed repeatedly until she finally passed away. The thought of that happening to him made his eyes water. Tim held back his tear’s, sniffling quietly as he crawled forward to the tree line. He could feel his feet were cold from the damp soil as well as his body damp with the mixture of blood and mud on his clothing.

Moving passed the murderer was the easy part…Once Tim got to the tree line it was a whole new ball game. It was ten times as dark as opposed to the moon lit crops behind him. Tim remembered these woods too well…Jack’s hunting days were here, as well as the pranks he use to play on Tim…The mass amount of wolves and cougars that were probably smelling Tim’s burnt flesh as we speak…The thought almost made him turn back but…He moved forward, hoping, JUST HOPING…to see daylight.


	12. Special agent Madeleine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! what a following! thank you all so much for your support and patience on waiting for the chapters. You guys are awesome! <3

                With the woods so hauntingly dark, and his face throbbing from the burn, Timothy Lawrence was ruling out options in his head. Which way to go, how far, who to talk to, where to go once he hit a good open path, WHO TO TALK TO. There would be no way Jack could turn him into a killer, even after the reputation he’s established with his little clique, just to make sure he stays alive for the time being when Jack was around. Tim had to admit he was terrified. To suddenly be turned against by his own brother, and his…friends because he was only trying to do the right thing. It hurt. Tim sighed softly before hearing the footsteps running up to the right of him in the woods. Tim could make out a small frame and then a larger frame behind them. He ducked low behind a brush, listening to a scream, then a loud thump. More so the shattering of bones is what he heard. Tim cringed, gritting his teeth as he turned only to face Moxxi looking down at him. Tim went to gasp but she quickly covered his mouth dropping on top of him.

“Shut up y’idiot.” Moxxi growled lowly. “If Jack finds out I’m here, He’ll kill me too. I’m just here to help you.”

Tim batted her hand away. “Like fucking hell you are.” Tim shoved her off. As he tried to run Moxxi grabbed his wrist placing a phone in his hand, which caught him off guard. She was right, if Jack knew she did that, she would have been killed. Tim looked at her quizzically as the moon showed its lighted glory through the leaves of the almost bare, dying tree. She was genuine. Moxxi had the expression that she wanted to help.

“I have the van but you need to move quickly. Scouts are still trailing the road, and Jack isn’t far behind. Do you still have your wallet on you?”

Tim felt the lump in his back left pocket. “Yeah I still have it.”

“You have your I.D.?”

“I haven’t taken out my wallet since dinner.”

“Good you’re going to need it. Let’s go.” Moxxi whispered turning and jogged toward the road. Tim was confused. More confused than he probably had ever been in his entire life. This was very uncharacteristic of Moxxi. Tim hesitated before following.

                Occasionally Moxxi would stop Tim if she heard a sound, or the cracking of sticks behind them. When they hit the tree-line of the road Moxxi straightened up her tail-coat, watching for scouts. When the coast was clear, she signaled Tim to move forward. Moxxi quietly opened up the back of the van to allow Tim inside before getting into the driver’s seat to get back on the road. The two were quiet as Moxxi passed a scout check point as she usually would, Tim evading any of their gazes as he hid low to the floor board.

“You can sit up now. That was the last check point.” Moxxi said calmly.   

“Alright.” Tim said sitting up in the seat of the van to look at her. “Start fucking talking. Where are we going, and why.”

“The hospital so they can save at least part of your face from scarring.”

Not the answer he was looking for. “Why are you helping me? And don’t say it’s because you love me, because I know that’s a-“

“Just stop Timmy! I’ll explain everything when we get there.”

The words Tim wanted to throw at her, caught in his throat. It seemed as though that…Southern drawl accent had completely gone away which took him off guard again. Hearing a woman after so many years suddenly loose an accent, Tim grew quiet.

“Call any of Rhys’s friends to get in contact with him. Let him know Jack has his apartment number and practically all his other basic information. Jack got it using Rhys’s school I.D. card to break into the school and take it. Do it while Jack is still out there with the others.”

Tim looked down at the phone in his hand seeing it was Rhys’s. Vaughn. Tim scrolled through the contacts finding Vaughn’s number, and dialing the line.

 

* * *

 

                When Vaughn’s phone rang, it caused him to jump. He was watching the news reports about Handsome Jack’s latest kills and the direction he was moving. Seeing Rhys’s number calling, Vaughn sighed loudly picking up his phone and taking it towards Rhys’s room. “Y’know if you wanted something you could have just-“ Vaughn opened the door seeing Rhys, fast asleep and lying flat on his stomach. Vaughn answered quietly. “Hello?” He questioned quietly shutting the door moving back into the living room.

“It’s Tim!! Get Rhys out of there now! Jack knows where you live, he got it using Rhys’s I.D. Card for the school!”

Vaughn’s heart sank to the pit of the earth it felt like. “What? How did-“

“I-I Don’t know Vaughn. I seriously don’t know. I was kidnapped by Jack, H-He burned my face with a fucking cattle Iron and n-now I can’t see out of my right eye, I’m on my way to the hospital.”

Vaughn could hear the urgency and shakiness in Tim’s voice which only made his anxiety worse. “How did you escape?”

“I can’t explain that now, but if you can get any federal agents you met trying to save Rhys to meet me at the hospital, I’ll tell them everything that happened, just please! Get out of there and go somewhere, anywhere!”

“On it!”

Vaughn quickly hung up the phone to make his way back to Rhys, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed.  Gently he placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing it a few times. “Hey Rhys get up we have trouble.”

Very groggily, Rhys groaned rubbing his eye. “What’s wrong?”

“You need to get up and get dressed. We have to leave. Now.”

“Why?” Rhys questioned moving into a sitting position to look at him as Vaughn pulled a couple shirts and pants from Rhys’s dresser throwing them into a bag. “Vaughn?”

“Tim just escaped Jack. He told me that jack used your key card to access your information in the school.”

Rhys’s heart sank to his stomach. He was at the school, where Tim and Rhys were both at earlier.

“Yevette…” He muttered shaking his head, hauling himself up to throw on a white t-shirt quickly. “She was crying when we found her. He must have forced her to help.”

“Ouch…”

“So what do we do?” Rhys asked curiously, pulling pants on. “Where is the safest place to be?”

Vaughn was quiet as he handed Rhys’s bag to him before speaking. “Meeting Tim at the hospital. He asked me to call Athena to meet him there…They could probably help us out too.”  


“Then call her. She can pick us up on the way.”

 

* * *

 

                Moxxi pulled into the parking lot of the emergency area of the hospital, and parked. “Give me like two seconds Tim.” She said reaching over to pull out make up wipes from the glove box. Moxxi took a sheet out and began removing the mess of make up on her face, then crawled into the far back seat passed Tim, who watched her, completely confused, where as she shot him a vicious glance. “I’m about to change do you mind?”

Tim immediately straightened forward, feeling the redness of his cheeks from embarrassment. “-uh sorry.” After that the tense silence seemed to break into something more …comfortable.

“Come on Timmy.” She added opening up the far back door, where Tim also exited. Before closing the door, Moxxi pulled something from her hair, and pulled off the very realistic wig, tossing it into the back finally allowing her deep brown hair to fall to her shoulders after removing the wig cap. Tim blinked pretty dumb founded by the sudden change in appearance, Moxxi had to physically grab his wrist to lead him inside, where the faces of both nurses and patients immediately turned to terror to see Tim.

“Don’t worry, this is Timothy Lawrence, the brother. He has I.D. as well as I.” Moxxi said pulling out a wallet from her bag to show the guard at the sign in station. Upon getting a closer look, Tim could see the bright, shiny, F.B.I. Badge right next to her I.D. which made his cheeks heat up again. Moxxi was a federal agent. An undercover…Federal agent. It felt like the news hit Tim so hard, he didn’t even realize he was already being wheel chaired into the emergency services area. His eyes were still focused on the badge in his mind. Moxxi had been with them for years, building a horrific reputation to get her name out there…

“Timmy, I’ll be in the waiting room…I’ll explain everything when you get patched up.” She said waving to him as he was rolled off. With a sigh Moxxi turned heading for the waiting room where she was greeted by a very stern looking red head with golden colored eyes.

“Well?”

Moxxi sighed again. “It’s bad. 11 in the woods, some didn’t make it passed the cornfield. Jack has some of these people tied around his finger. He’s grown obsessed with Hyperion. Things he’s done, things he’s talked about, he just enacted one of his ‘ideas’ turning murder into a game, and hurting his brother because he got in contact with Rhys….Rhys is in trouble. There’s a lot Jack wants to do to Rhys, and he was very…Very clear on what he wanted….I can’t do this anymore Lilith. Not with Jack…He’s too unstable. He flips his mood like a touchy fuse. Arrogant douche.” Moxxi growled folding her arms.

Lilith folded her arms, and paced the room slowly. “I need you to write out everything that happened tonight and submit it by the morning.”

“You’re seriously going to make me write a confession.”

“Yes. We’re dealing with Handsome Jack again. Everything needs to be documented. Word for word.” Lilith hesitated when she saw a figure walking through the door.

“Athena? Good to see you.” Lilith said giving her a nod.

Athena walked in giving her a nod, followed by Vaughn then Rhys himself, which caught Moxxi by surprise, also judging by the look on Rhys’s face he felt the same.

“Rhys, Vaughn, this is special agent Moxxi A.K.A Mad Moxxi, and this is Chief investigator Lilith…Can I talk to you for a minute chief?” Athena questioned motioning her outside. As the two left, it left a quiet tension in the room.

“Please don’t be afraid sugar….Jack is nowhere near I promise.” She said genuinely to Rhys, who seemed a little tense.

“You’re a special agent?”

Moxxi pulled out her wallet again to show Rhys the authenticity of her badge and her I.D. to prove it.

“Your real name is Madeleine?” Rhys asked curiously.

“Yes…but I go by my alias.”

“Where is Jack now?”

“I sent Lilith the coordinates of where I saw him last. He’s by his old hunting grounds…”

Rhys slowly sat down into a chair, watching as Moxxi sat across from him. “It’s okay if you want to ask me to leave…I can imagine how uncomfortable I’m making you feel.” She said with a frown.

“No…I guess I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re actually a special agent and not…well a murderer.”

Vaughn listened quietly to their discussion, also catching a bit of Athena’s. She spoke quietly about their situation and asked to utilize a safe house for both Vaughn and Rhys farther south, a generous offer considering both of their parents were miles away.

“Yeah…” Moxxi muttered. “Tim looked a little surprised as well…”

 

* * *

 

                After chatting back and forth for while, Tim came in the waiting room, dressed in a T-shirt and grey jogging pants supplied by the hospital. There was gauze wrapped around his head, covering one of his eyes and he had very noticeable bruising around his other eye. Seeing Rhys quickly stand to attention and rush over to hug him, Tim felt comfort in his arms.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Moxxi explained everything that happened to us and the investigators.” Rhys said pulling away from him. Tim had to sort of turn his head to see Rhys through his good eye…Then he spotted Lilith.

“Hey… It’s been awhile.” Lilith nodded.

“A little too long Tim…You wanna explain the network now? Or wait until you can’t say anything anymore?” She asked curiously.

“…I’ll tell you everything… But I want to make a deal.”

“That so?...What is it?”

“I want protection, and to be granted immunity in court. Jack is unpredictable, and he’s probably on the move now as we speak. I haven’t helped him in any way shape or form and don’t ever plan too.”

Lilith folded her arms before pulling out her cell phone. “I think that’s manageable. Let me give the district attorney a call and I’ll get back to you.” She said leaving the room.

Both Moxxi and Athena followed leaving Tim, Vaughn, and Rhys alone in the room.

“Are you okay?...Does it hurt?” Rhys asked weakly looking over him.

“A little…But they numbed it for me. They said I could leave whenever I want but…I don’t exactly feel safe out there at the moment so I figured I’d hang out until the morning.” Tim answered rubbing his chin.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Vaughn gave Rhys a rather surprised look as well as Tim.

“Really?...It’s not going to bother you?” Tim asked and Vaughn poked Rhys’s side.

“Friendly reminder that Lilith could only get a two room condo for us.”

“So? It will be like having a sleep over. No big deal.” Rhys said with a shrug. “Where else is he supposed to go, family where Jack can find him?”

Tim frowned. “I…Don’t exactly have family except Jack…”

Rhys looked down to Vaughn who sighed. “Okay point taken.”

“Then it’s decided. You can come stay with us until they catch Jack.” Rhys said patting Tim’s shoulder gently.

Tim felt a genuine smile spread across his face. “…Thank you Rhys.”


	13. No longer his 'pet'

                After hours of searching for Tim, Jack’s “friends” had given up, which is what he expected. Tim was smart. He knew how to vanish from being tracked from the untrained eye. So Jack took it upon himself to get a direction. With a flashlight, he moved inside of the cornfield, following the boot prints from Tim. When they stopped abruptly, Jack spotted blood on a corn husk and Tim’s ripped jacket just off to the side.  Jack moved forward following the decreasing amount of blood, stopping as the trail stopped between the tree line and the corn field line. A body of a woman was just off to his right, her skin peeled from her face. Jack looked down to his feet where an imprint of something was left in the mud, swiping toward the opposite direction of the body. Tim could have almost been caught but whoever killed this girl was…to pre-occupied with the girl to notice. Jack continued to follow the soft imprints in the dirt until he came to another body, looking around for any more clues…then he found it. It was small, almost small enough to go unnoticed. A size 7 and a half combat boot. Women’s by the look of the curve. Jack shifted, pressing his foot into the dirt beside the imprint to leave his own next to it. It was definitely bigger and by that he confirmed it had to have been a woman’s boot. Growling he took a walkie talkie from his pocket.

“This is Handsome Jack. Tim is out of the area, so those of you who are still searching, come back. He had help by one of our own. Anyone know where Moxxi is?”

Jack listened to static until one of the lines finally picked up. “She passed the checkpoint in an empty van around 3am.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Are you POSITIVE it was empty?”

“about 70% sure.”

“W-….What do you mean 70% sure?! What kind of number is that? Did you check? Yes or No?”

“N-..No sir.”

“Thank you for the straight answer shit for brains. She probably took him.” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again on the device. “Wilhelm, move everyone to the camp. I’ll meet you there.”

“No problem.”

“Those of you listening in from the city, Find Moxxi and Tim, Follow them, and report in. I want to handle them myself.” Jack muttered into the device walking back through the cornfield.

 

* * *

 

                Rhys was seated next to Vaughn, sitting across from a table where Lilith, Athena, Moxxi, and Tim sat. He listened to their conversation carefully as Tim and Moxxi both explained the hidden network Jack had created, talking into a voice recorder that Lilith chose to use during the debriefing. Rhys thought it was nice that the doctors had supplied them with such a large office so they could explain the situation. And so far it wasn’t looking good. Interconnected communities surrounded Jack and nearly worshiped him as a king by the sounds of it. Rhys noticed Tim and Moxxi both referring to these people as “Psycho’s” not as in their mental state but as a group name. Though mental state was debatable. Once morning hit, the group of men were loaded into a van and onto the road, farther south than where Jack was supposedly located. Vaughn was in the front seat of the van where his curious side got the best of him as he continuously asked questions to Moxxi and Lilith wanting to know more about Handsome Jack…Tim didn’t seem too thrilled about it.

“Y’know…If his questions bother you, I can ask him to stop.” Rhys whispered closely taking notice to Tim’s uneasiness.

Tim blinked at him for a moment, his cheeks flaring up with heat under the bandaging at Rhys’s sudden closeness. He cleared his throat, looking forward. “Oh no…It’s okay. He has every right to ask questions. Just as you do.” Tim wanted to turn to face him, but smelling Rhys’s cologne was just about as addicting as looking at him.  He could see why Jack liked him as much as he did. He was tall, thin, his Jaw was strong and his was pretty damn near asymmetrical, He had broad shoulders, and hips to grab for days….Tim blushed deeper, quietly thanking his lucky stars he had a bandage around his face. Why would he think that??! Especially the longer the ride went on for, Tim found himself undressing Rhys with his mind. The occasional brush from Rhys’s elbow or hand sent Tim into an emotional frenzy, shivers creeping up his spine at the contact, and his cheeks always heating up in response. Then Tim found himself becoming dreadfully self-conscious. Not because he didn’t know if Rhys was gay, but…Because of who he was, and his perfect identicalness to Jack now that he had been burned. Overly problematic, Tim thought. He would simply just have to let it slide like every other man that came into Tim’s life who he felt was, for lack of better term, “Out of his league.” Which had been quite a lot of people to be honest. Jack’s bisexuality as a younger adult got him plenty of love interests, where Tim…Having no interests in women, only got him a few. Which by the way he was glad Moxxi stopped sexually harassing him.

“Tim?”

Rhys’s voice brought him out of the near deep trance he felt like he was in, turning to look at him.

“Hmm?”

“You okay? You look like you’ve been spacing out.”

Tim blinked at him for a moment feeling the words catch in his throat. “S-sorry, I…I’m just thinking is all.”

“About Jack?” Rhys asked tilting his head. “If its about Jack-“

“No” Tim started shaking his head. “It’s not about Jack. I just-…” he hesitated looking into Rhys’s hazel and golden brown eyes which were quite gorgeous he wanted to say but evaded that compliment instead. “I just have a lot on my mind is all…” He answered finally earning a knowing smile from Rhys.

“If you ever want to vent, we’ll have plenty of time to do it at the safe house.”

Tim smiled softly. “Thanks’ Rhys…I appreciate it.”

  

* * *

 

                The minute he got the call, was the same minute Jack hit the road with Wilhelm. Tim, and Moxxi were spotted getting into an F.B.I van with a short man, and a tall brunet with a metal hand. Rhys. Both Moxxi and Tim betrayed him now, which made him keep a distinct watchful eye on the strong man next to him. The minute he felt like he was being betrayed was the same minute he would kill him. It took Jack a few good minutes before Wilhelm cleared his throat and forced Jack to realize he was already white-knuckling the wheel, and gritting his teeth.

“Are you sure it’s safe to be out in daylight with such open car windows and passing a city?” Wilhelm asked glancing over to Jack.

“I gotta set these two straight. They’ll undo everything we’ve worked hard for. Especially the tall one.”

Wilhelm was quiet as he shifted his head to look at Jack. “What about the siren? You know the lady is lurking to you.”

Jack shot Wilhelm a violent look. “I know, I know. We don’t have a whole lot of time either.”

“What exactly happened in the morphogenic engine?...If you don’t mind me asking… You’ve been acting so much more different since you’ve been in there with Rhys.”

Jack white knuckled the wheel again trying to keep his cool. Aggravated at the question, Jack reached up running fingers through his hair. “In the engine…They tried to wipe your mind clean of memories, and bring forth the darkest and deepest parts of your mind, while trying to…extract something. Which I’m sure they did, they just caved with the result, creating the Siren and Wilrider.”

“And…Father Martian?”

“His cult and Martian worshiped the Walrider…Like I do the Siren. She’s gorgeous and if I wasn’t afraid of her killing me I would most certainly go where ever she wanted me too.”

“And Rhys?”

“You’re asking too many questions kitten.” Jack warned lowly.

“You’re my friend Jack. I just want to make sure you’re not putting yourself into a situation where you’re going to get hurt again. If you’re planning an attack or kidnapping, do it at night where it would be easier to get away.”

 

* * *

 

                The minute they were given keys and dropped off at the safe house, Vaughn immediately found himself heading to one of the bed rooms to rest. It was just as Lilith said as well. It was a small, boring Condo with a Tv and radios in the bed rooms. That was it. No computers, and no Phones except the mobiles they carried and Lilith supplying them with cheap chargers which Rhys cringed at when he looked at them. He was use to the latest technology and used them as such, constantly replacing them as they came out. Tim on the other hand didn’t mind considering…well, childhood experiences. Tim went to the second bedroom, which was the master, and found himself standing in the bathroom, removing the bandage around his warm to the touch face. He sighed lowly when his skin was finally freed and he looked up to the scabbing, deeply burned scar forming on his face. Jack was right. The two were twins and going to be perfectly identical now….Tim placed his hands on the bowl of the sink and sighed closing his eyes. He just wanted to break down and could feel the tears forming up at the corners of his eyes.

“If it’s any consolation…” Rhys started as he stood in the doorway, forcing Tim’s heart to nearly jump out of his chest. “You’re far better that what Jack could ever be…Inside and out.”

Tim’s eyebrows raised at the sudden compliment Rhys gave, and noted the pinking of his face. “W-What I mean is, is that after meeting you, I could tell the difference between you both and…that made me more comfortable… with you that is.”

Tim blinked again as Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t mean to make this awkward.”

“No!-…no, you’re okay…I suppose a compliment like that was rather…unexpected. Thank you” He smiled softly. “That was something I needed to hear.”

Rhys returned his smile before stretching and flopping back on the bed in the room. “I dunno about you, but I’m taking a nap. That rides got me beat.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah I thought about it too…Are you sure you don’t want me to go sleep on the couch? I will if-“

“I already tried. It’s just a regular uncomfortable couch without a pull out bed. I don’t mind sharing.”

“O-Oh. Okay.” Rhys’s interruption seemed like a quick draw response and Tim contained the excitement he felt when he crawled into the queen size bed next to Rhys, Sighing as he laid on his side with his back toward Rhys. It felt good to be in a real bed after a few days of mayhem. Tim was hoping that possibly now, after Lilith heightened security they would finally be safe, but that shred of fear still loomed over his head like a thunder cloud. He listened to Rhys breathe softly behind him and for once…He actually liked the idea of protecting someone. Especially Rhys. With that in mind Tim closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.  

 

* * *

 

                After an hour or two, Tim slowly opened his eyes. He was warm, and comfortable for once. Which was surprising because he was never comfortable. Tim went to stretch but halted feeling the body next to him. He looked down to a head of brunette hair and a metal arm lightly resting on Tim’s chest. Rhys’s arm was a lot lighter than he had expected, but sure there was some weight to it but it had just felt like a normal arm. Tim slowly went to move but realized he was caught in a web of tangled legs just below him. How numb was Tim exactly from the hospital’s medicine? Rhys had himself wrapped up in Tim from shoulder to toes and to be honest…It felt amazing to be held like that. When Tim felt the blood rush to his cock he rolled his eyes and closed them. Now was probably the worst time for that…Especially with Rhys’s leg so close to it.  Tim could feel his chest rising and falling on his side as Rhys breathed. With a sigh Tim looked down at him finding this experience truly addicting…Rhys’s cologne smelled sweet, and musky, His muscles contorted to fill the frame of Tim’s right side with his arm curled around Rhys, His clothing was soft, and his hair was perfect to the T. If Jack was right about anything, it was about wanting Rhys for his own…Though if that were the case that would be Both Tim’s and Jack’s final disagreement…

Rhys was ‘his’. Claimed by Jack in the Hyperion asylum and forced to do whatever it was they both did to survive the horrors inside. To be put through such a thing, it became unimaginable to Tim. Experiments from the scientists leaving people dead, Carnage from its patients leaving blood-bathes, Secret military personal going in and wiping every victim and witness out of sight to keep them quiet about what really when on in Hyperion…Rhys must have seen it all.

Tim was brought out of his rather morbid thoughts when Rhys’s hand lowered to his abdomen. If he wasn’t hard before he certainly was right now, he could even see it though the blanket. Tim groaned internally and halted when Rhys’s eyes began to flutter open. Crap.

“S-Sleep well?” Tim questioned clearing his throat. Rhys hummed in response, nodding against his chest.

Rhys rolled on his other side away from Tim and laid there for a moment before standing and shifting the blanket downward as he moved.

Tim immediately grabbed the blanket covering his hardened member as Rhys made his way to the restroom in silence.

When the room went quiet Tim reached up and smacked his forehead with a little force behind it. Did he see it? This was an awful situation. If Rhys didn’t approve of...well…his boner if he saw it he would be stuck in an awkward situation permanently until the three had left the safe house when Jack would be caught.

Tim ignored the bathroom door opening and Rhys’s slow steps back into the room, crawling back into bed.

“Tim?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask something personal?”

Oh boy. Here we go. “Yeah what’s up?”

“What is your impression of me?” Tim finally looked up to Rhys who looked genuinely serious.

“M-My impression?”

Rhys nodded. “You…ah…You said my name a lot in your sleep. And it sounded like you were enjoying yourself. Be honest. I’m okay with any answer.” He chuckled softly. Tim blush darkly feeling a pull in his lower half again.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Tim said hiding his face in his hands, then running them through his hair, looking back up to Rhys. “I really don’t want to make things awkward but to be honest I-“

Rhys’s lips were suddenly pressed to Tim’s catching him off guard. His eyes widened with surprise whereas Rhys’s…were closed. A million thoughts rushed into Tim’s head when this happened but who the hell was he kidding. Tim wrapped his arms around Rhys’s shoulders to embrace him as Rhys moved on top of Tim. This was about to get good…

 

* * *

 

     Jack waited patiently under the abandoned park center pavilion, an unlit cigarette twirling in his fingers in aggravation. When Wilhelm offered Jack a lighter, he lit the cancer stick and took in a long drag. When his wife and angel we’re still alive he always took to privacy when smoking because he thought of it as rude to influence his ladies with such an improper gesture. Even when he worked for the programming department, Jack took to himself to smoke. But now that his nerves were set ablaze he continued to take long drags before bending down and smothering it into the cement. As he looked back up, he saw a younger man coming his way, handing a map to him. “Sorry for being late sir…I wanted to make sure I did it correctly.” Jack looked over the map where the man pinpointed Rhys’s new location.

“Good work kiddo.”

“Really?” He asked almost awestruck.

“Yeah, now go get the others. I’m getting him tonight. And get enough to where I can’t be interrupted.” The young man Jack was talking too, dipped his head and jogged off while Jack pulled out another Cigarette, getting another light from Wilhelm.

“I’m tired of waiting. He’s like dangling over my head and I feel like im just out of reach. It pisses me off.”

“Perhaps this is good for you.”

Jack blew out a huff of smoke shooting him a flash of anger. “You want to explain cupcake?”

“Rhys is clouding your mind. Take this as a moment to relax from him instead of plunging head first into hell. Clear your head.”

Jack finished off his Cigarette, snuffing out the embers into the cement once more, and shook his head walking off. Wilhelm sighed and followed.

 

* * *

 

                Rhys could feel Tim’s body heat up at the contact of his lips. That was the response Rhys was hoping for. Slowly Rhys topped Tim, feeling the rather sizable hard on below…And oh was it good. He wanted to be careful when touching Tim’s face because of the burn, but knew he probably didn’t feel much from the medicine to numb the pain. His eyes were dilated, and his movements were slowed so he had to be pretty high. Until Rhys was suddenly on his back with his legs spared apart with Tim between him. Tim kissed him with fervor to the point Rhys had to break away to catch his quickened breath. Tim took the opportunity to cease Rhys’s neck, planting love bites where ever was available. Rhys’s legs wrapped around his hips and forced them down to grind on Rhys, the two moaning softly in response. The pleasure from grinding on Rhys trailed up Tim’s spine into a shiver which made him smile.  As Rhys was about to speak there was a knock at the door Jolting the two to stop moving, and Tim’s immediate response to lift himself off Rhys.

“Hey you awake in there?”

Vaughn.

Rhys wanted to roll his eyes, instead he just closed them. “Yeah what’s up?”  

“I made dinner. Get Tim up and come eat. The news said something about a Handsome Jack appearance and they’re going to be holding a meeting soon.”

“Okay…Be out in a minute.”

Tim sighed feeling that the mentioning of Handsome Jack had ruined the mood for the both of them. As Tim went to move to get off of Rhys, he was grabbed and forced into another long and passionate kiss before Rhys pulled away.

“Later on tonight…We’ll finish this.” Rhys said lowly.

Oh now that was something to finally look forward too.


	14. Unleash the beast

                _“The F.B.I has just released information that Handsome Jack is not going north, but traveling through the city of opportunity. At this time it is unclear if he has been getting help from a new source but we will keep updating the community on the situation. As it stands now, His brother, Timothy Lawrence, who we just talked to a few days prior to today, has been kidnapped, attacked and burned severely on his face by Handsome Jack in an abandoned farm complex. According to our                sources the bodies of 11 missing men and women we’re found brutally mutilated and murdered throughout the complex and into the woods nearby. Police are still in the process of identifying the victims but finding it hard seeming how most of the teeth from these victims were smashed in after their faces had been removed with different equipment.”_

 _“So Timothy Lawrence is alive and free from his brother’s presence?”_ Said another news anchor.

_“Yes. Chief investigator Lilith stated that during the attack, an undercover F.B.I. agent had infiltrated the camp, witnessing the attack, and went directly to help Mr. Lawrence out of the area and to a nearby hospital. He was then transported with Rhys Callen, Handsome Jack’s former victim from the Hyperion massacre, due to the oncoming threat of Jack nearby. They’re location is unknown.”_

                Rhys slowly shook his head. “If we wanted to be found we would have been walking down a highway intersection by now-“ He paused looking at Tim, who seemed just as hesitant to speak.

“That should have been a big hint right there.” Tim commented quietly.

“She’s one of them? The psychos?”

“Not just her…The crew.”

Vaughn breathed in deep as he shoveled food onto a plate. “Your brother is super smart… How did this…How did the Psycho’s come about?”

Tim shook his head.

“I’m not sure. He’s been working on them since he first started pulling faces off the people. I wanted no part of that life. I still don’t. But he keeps pulling me in like it’s a sacred thing.” Tim quieted down for a moment then shook his head again. “I dunno. I blame our grandma for everything going on in that messed up head of his.”

Rhys decided not to press the issue of his grandmother. “Well hopefully Lilith, Moxxi, and Athena are watching.  I hope they caught that too.”

* * *

 

                Jack was in the back seat of the car, laying down, while Wilhelm drove. He always felt to car sick when someone besides him drove, which was aggravating. He was nursing a migraine, which was also aggravating, so Wilhelm kept the news broadcast on low as they made their way through town. Jack was lucky enough to hire scouts for him through opportunity to spy on his brother and Rhys. So no matter what he always had the upper hand in the situation. With the sun setting, Jack looked up and spotted a couple of his people walking the neighborhood like casual people. Not psychopathic murderers. He smiled laying back down on the seat as Wilhelm parked away enough to not raise suspicion to the F.B.I Surveillance vehicle nearby.

“There’s a few people in position.  A couple are almost here. When did you want to get them?” Wilhelm asked curiously.

“As soon as it gets dark. I want to get in and get out before feds show up. You grab Tim and I’ll grab Rhysie…Then we’re going to go after Moxxi.”

Wilhelm gave a soft nod before scrolling through a touch phone. “Jack…Are you going to kill your brother? He’s-“

“What are you getting at?” Jack asked quickly shooting his head to look at him. “Tim Betrayed-“

“He’s worked hard to establish the life he has today. He’s a programmer for a big chain company, He’s got his own condo, Pays bills just like a normal person and we took that away last night when we burned his face.”

“Don’t tell me your woosin’ out.”

“Tim’s been my friend just as long as you have been Jack. I’ve held onto this guilt since last night knowing I probably ruined our friendship. He’s a good man. Just…Let him slide. He’ll never recover from what we did and everyone he’ll meet will know that. That’s enough.”

 

* * *

 

                After a few hours had rolled past, the news died off to night time television, Vaughn watching quietly on the couch while Tim got in the shower and Rhys sat in their bed waiting. Patiently. Rhys couldn’t figure out why he felt so excited to have Tim in bed with him. Aside from sharing Jack’s features, Tim was a completely different person. Someone who could be remembered for charm and the bright shiny smile Tim gave that could light up the room. Rhys didn’t even think of his features first. It was his persona. The sound of the shower ending brought Rhys from his thoughts and shifted where he sat as Tim came out in nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair combed back.

“Forgot my clothes on the dresser.” He explained quietly, Rhys reacted with a coy smile.

“I know. I was being nosy and waiting to see if you would come out or not.”

Tim snickered with a soft laugh that was followed with a very uncharacteristic snort.

Rhys was actually impressed with how built Tim actually looked. He was muscular, not body builder worthy but if a fight was ever intended Rhys probably would have placed bets on him…Then he noticed the faint scars underneath tanned and bruised skin….And there was a lot of them.

“Tim…Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah go ahead.” Tim nodded grabbing underwear from the pile, To throw on before removing the towel which distracted Rhys.

“Growing up…Were those scars inflicted on you?”

Tim raised a brow when he turned to Rhys out of interest. He hesitated before answering. “Yes and no. Some of them were from my guardian at the time and some of the newer ones were from myself. Do they bother you?”

“I just can’t imagine growing up like you did…Hell I was spoiled. I was the only child so I got whatever I wanted.”

Tim chuckled softly as he moved to Rhys kneeling before him. “To be honest I learned from it. Not every parent was like she was of course but Jack just acted out of proportion. Yeah she beat us, and left some scars but I think it hardened us as people.”

“Yeah but I’m sure that it was because of her we’re in this situation too.” Rhys admitted rubbing his neck. “Sorry. I don’t mean to bring it up I just-“

Tim’s lips met Rhys’s gently. “It’s fine.” He said breaking from the kiss. “It’s in the past, I sought out therapy for help coping with it and I feel better about growing out of it. I’m okay. Really.”

His smile reassured Rhys that he was in fact, okay. Rhys took this quiet moment to wrap his arms around Tim’s shoulders and pressed their lips together again slowly. Tim was still warm from the shower which was relaxing for the most part. Rhys felt his shirt being lifted and broke away to help take it off, Tim carefully pulling it away from his chrome arm which was still pretty sensitive. Tim’s eyebrow raised when he saw the flat blue tattoos on Rhys’s chest.

“Drunk Tattoo in my college days. I apparently let some guy tattoo my chest whatever he wanted so he left a really cool design in my favorite color.” Rhys laughed followed by Tim.

“It does look good.” Tim’s tone was very sensual as his eye wandered Rhys’s torso. A shiver ran rampant up Rhys’s spine at the look on his face and goosebumps crawled on his skin. This was a newer and rather, enjoyable side to see on Tim. He was focused and fixated on Rhys’s paler skin, pressing his lips on Rhys’s neck and forcing him to lay flat on the bed. Tim pushed him up to lay fully on the bed and lay almost on top of him. Rhys felt Tim’s member pressing against his thigh prominently.

Tim gasped softly as Rhys reached down low to stroke him through the fabric he wore. “I don’t know why you’re wearing those. I’m about to take them off for you.” Rhys whispered softly in his ear. Tim’s face pressed into Rhys’s shoulder when he felt his face heat up from the statement. Tim was doing his best to not melt into Rhys but he was making it hard. Considering Rhys’s hand was pretty expertly rubbing him in all the right ways.

Tim felt cold steel to his chest push him up and roll him over as Rhys topped him once more to press a hot kiss on his lips before crawling backwards to slide off Tim’s boxers and expose his member.

“You’re always full of surprises.” Rhys said kneeling on the bed frame.

“Huh?” Tim groaned softly in response.

“You’re bigger than I expected.” Added Rhys as he dipped low to swirl his tongue around Tim’s head, tasting the pre-cum. Tim moaned lowly as he ran fingers through Rhys’s hair, He just barely registered the compliment. When Rhys took him in fully and quickly, Tim’s leg jolted slightly as he shifted up, biting his knuckles to stop the moan that so badly wanted to escape his lips. Tim looked down to Rhys’s closed eyes as he bobbed his head back and forth on Tim’s length. It was fucking hot to watch him do it to. The flesh from Rhys’s hand gripping Tim’s hip but the metal hand firmly planted on the bed. Tim reached for it and moved his hand to place it on his hip opposite from his other. Rhys shot him a look before closing his eyes again and his metal hand giving Tim’s hip a soft squeeze.

“I could watch you do that all day…” Tim breathed out feeling a quick satisfied smile come from Rhys.

A hand replaced Rhys’s mouth as he looked up to Tim. “If I had a condom you could watch a whole lot more than just my mouth on your cock.” He breathed.

Tim’s eyes rolled closed at the thought. Tim slowly sat up and reached for his wallet on the nightstand, pulling out a gold like square and a small packet of lubricant from the compartment behind his credit cards. Tim placed it on the bed earning a sly brow being raised by Rhys.

“I’m gay alright?... Sometimes I go home with a guy or meet up with a fuck buddy at a hotel for the night…” He admitted shyly.

“Let me guess. You’re usually the one that comes prepared to the other guy?” Rhys asked curiously opening up the condom to roll it on Tim slowly getting a twitchy response out of him.

“Y-Yeah…wow you’re good with your hands…and tongue…and everything.”

Rhys smiled as he pulled off his belt, shrugging his pants off along with his underwear to expose himself to Tim who bit his lip. “How do you want me Tim?”

Tim’s heart thumped hard against his chest in response. Tim didn’t answer his question. Instead, with a pinked face he opened the lubricant to get himself ready then he jumped up to Rhys who gasped as Tim picked him up flawlessly and pressed him hard against the wall keeping him held there. Tim bit his lip as Rhys moaned when he entered him. It was like music to Tim’s ears. Tim pulled Rhys away from the wall and laid him back on the dresser, allowing one of Rhys’s legs to wrap around his hip and the other he held high up on his arm to keep him apart.

Rhys’s head tilted back on the dresser when Tim pushed his hips forward to get a rhythm started and moaned out when Tim used his other hand to message his cock.

“Shh, Vaughn’s gunna hear you.” Tim frowned and Rhys growled lowly.

“I don’t care if the damn neighborhood hears it, fuck me! …-Ah!” Rhys shouted when Tim delivered, rolling his hips into Rhys’s ass and stroking his length in tandem.    

“Ah! Tim!-“

The sound Rhys kept making only made Tim’s climax come closer sending him on the brink of ecstasy. Tim withdrew his hand from Rhys’s cock and held onto his hip firmly as he grew harder into his rhythm forcing Rhys to moan louder, when he said Tim’s name it sent him over the edge, feeling the cum fill the condom and his cock to become ultra-sensitive to each movement. To Tim’s surprise Rhys followed suit, his climax spreading across his lower half as Tim finished him off with a few good thrusts.

Both Tim and Rhys sat there for a moment in silence before looking at each other and Rhys sitting up to meet Tim’s lips as he carefully picked him up from the dresser and laying him back on to the bed slowly pulling out of him and dropping to Rhys’s side, breathing heavily.

“Fuck Tim…wow…” Rhys sighed closing his eyes. Tim got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up and bring back a warm washcloth for Rhys.

“Thank you.” He said tiredly with a smile. “You do that often?” Rhys asked coyly cleaning himself up before tossing the cloth into a hamper that was placed into a corner of the room.

“At least twice a month before Jack got out…” Tim said pulling on boxers, handing Rhys’s to him.

Tim suddenly smiled when Rhys sat up to press his lips to his cheek.

“You can screw me like that whenever you want.” Rhys said biting his ear.

Tim laughed softly turning his head to Rhys when he finished. “Or…I can take you on a real date and screw you after like a gentleman.”

“I like the sound of that better.”

As Tim opened his mouth to speak, a sudden loud slam came out from the living room and Tim immediately hopped up, throwing on pants and a white T-shirt as the sound of boots flooded the condo. Rhys did the same. Tim paused as a knock was heard from they’re door.

“Oh Timmy? Brother of mine?”

Tim’s eyes widened as he grabbed Rhys’s wrist forcing him behind his back. There was a few loud bangs on the door before it finally broke open and Wilhelm moved right up to him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him across the room like a rag doll. Rhys backed up against the wall quickly when Jack stepped in, looking at Tim.

“Long time no see, Timmy. Do me a favor and stay the fuck down would’ja?” Jack said folding his arms. Rhys couldn’t see Tim passed the bed until Wilhelm moved to pick him up off the floor and sit him in the corner of the room.

Jack looked over to Rhys finally with a smile. “Well, hello, hello, kitten! Long time no hear from! Y’know I really missed you.” He laughed wrapping his arm around Rhys’s shoulder then bending down to grab his wrist and hold it high behind his back earning a yelp from him.

“Rhys!” Tim said worriedly, scrambling to get up, only to be kicked back down by Wilhelm.

“Ow, Ow, Ow!” Rhys exclaimed as Jack held his wrist higher behind his back pushing him out of the room. Rhys’s eyes widened to see the amount of people in the condo, 10 at the most it looked like. Though…Vaughn was missing. Rhys was suddenly pushed into a group of people grabbing him from Jack.

“He goes into transport with me. I’ll be a minute.” Jack said pointing.

“Tim!” Rhys screamed struggling against the small group carrying him outside.

When Jack turned back, Tim was rushing him, tackling him into the coffee table and punching him repeatedly until he was pulled off and shoved into the kitchen area where Vaughn was being held prisoner in cuffs and a bandana tied around his mouth. Jack sat up, rubbing his jaw and looking up to Wilhelm, who was fixing his broken, bloodied nose.

Jack stood spitting blood from his mouth and looked to Tim who grabbed a butcher’s knife from the chopping block on the counter, forcing the group to back up slightly.

“Oh…Ohohoho…Put that away cupcake. That’s for big boys and girls.” Jack laughed. “Take that from him please. He’s not going to do shit.” Jack said waving to the group.

A member of the small group moved forward with a smile reaching for the knife in Tim’s hands. His grip was firm on the knife in his right hand and as the member got closer, Tim grabbed the member’s wrist before stabbing his abdomen repeatedly. The scream brought everyone to their senses including Jack and Wilhelm as they looked up in horror to see the blood spray all over Tim before he dropped the member like a fly.  Blood stained his shirt, his pants, and drenched the lower half of his face and neck. Tim grabbed another knife, which was slightly longer but shorter than the butcher’s knife.

Both Jack and Wilhelm stared in shock as Tim, mimicked Jack’s Infamous death glare as he stared directly at Jack. “I’m not fucking around with this anymore Jack. You’re no brother of mine. You’re next.”

“Ha…ahahah…HAHAH! Are you threatening me? Princess??”

Tim stabbed the Kitchen Island hard with the butcher knife until it stood up right. “I’m promising you Jackie boy. I’m gunna find you. And I’m gunna tear you to shreds if you harm a hair on Rhys’s head.”

“Kill them. We have a date to keep with the Siren.” Jack growled sharply turning on his heel and the group pulled out their elongated weapons.

“JACK NO! YOU PROMISED!” Wilhelm exclaimed trying to get him to stop but Jack pushed him back.

“I didn’t promise shit. My brother abandoned us. ME! If your so hell bent on saving him, stay here and die with him.” Jack said leaving shutting the door behind. Wilhelm’s mouth was left agape until he heard the commotion behind him of another person being stabbed by Tim again. Wilhelm turned sharply, grabbing a member by the throat and crushing them into suffocation, then throwing the body, and repeating the process until it was just Tim, Vaughn, And Wilhelm alive in the condo.

Tim grabbed the butcher’s knife and stood in front of Vaughn to protect him from Wilhelm who was facing them finally.

“I thought you were a friend Will.” Tim said. “You did so well and you fucked that up.”

“I know, and I’m sorry…” He said carefully taking out a handcuff key and sliding it slowly to Tim for Vaughn. “I am still a friend, but apparently I chose the wrong side.”

“Yeah you did.” Tim said carefully rounding the kitchen island to uncuff Vaughn who took off the bandana and press himself against the wall. “So what you want to make amends? Is that it? That why your still here?”

“Nothing can take back what I helped do…But I will tell you where they’re going…”

“Where?”

“Hyperion.”


	15. Hyperions new owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I can assure you this fic is still alive. I finally found the time to finish this chapter! Enjoy! ^^

                Rhys was seated between two large men and across from him were another three plus the two in the driver and passenger seats… then Jack move in, standing at the back of the van, shutting the door behind him.

“Get moving” He ordered. “We don’t have much time before feds show up to see what’s wrong.”

Rhys immediately felt intimidated as the two looked at each other for a moment. He noticed the van beginning to move in the direction he came from earlier that morning but could only see out the front windows. Rhys didn’t want to look away from Jack, but he wanted to see the tech inside this van just off to the right of him where Jack was moving too. There was wiretapping equipment, surveillance cameras, tracking devices, you name it, and Jack had it on the counter inside the van…This, F.B.I. van. Rhys felt discomfort in the thought as he looked up seeing blood splatter on the ceiling and the floor. Sick to his stomach mostly.

“Get up kitten”

Jack’s voice rang out, throwing him from his thoughts. Rhys did as he was told, standing in the middle isle as Jack reached out, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to the counter where Jack shoved him back on. It hurt having his face smashed into a metal receiver box but not as bad as the cuffs, Jack clicked on his wrists behind his back. Rhys was turned around again to face Jack, where his hand met Rhys’s hair and balled it into a fist.

“You think you can escape me? Cupcake?”

“I knew I couldn’t. I was only buying time to heal.” Rhys answered truthfully. Jack smirked only to have it falter when he spotted the dark mark on Rhys’s neck.

“Is that a love bite? Have you be fuckin’ around on me?!” Jack’s wild jealousy showed in his eyes as he yanked Rhys’s head back toward the counter where he landed. “Who was it Rhysie!? Who did that to you?!”

“I-It was a reaction to the metal.” Rhys lied. “They said spots like that might show up once my arm port started to heal. C-Calm down Jack. I haven’t-“

Jack’s hand gripped Rhys’s chin and forced him to look toward the drivers as Jack inspected the mark. Rhys looked out of the corner of his eye as Jack shifted his shirt lower to examine the arm’s port which was still bruised. Rhys thanked his lucky stars Tim didn’t kiss the other side of his neck enough to leave marks. Jack pulled away from Rhys skeptically looking at him. Rhys adjusted his position on the counter to lean against it as he moved away to the driver to speak with him.

Jack was in fact obsessed with Rhys and that little episode proved it. His movements were rampantly diverse as he paced the van, occasionally staring at Rhys as he moved back and forth between the people.

“Jack…” Rhys started. “Are the cuffs necessary? They’re hurting me…” Rhys said lowly, shying away from the small group of men as they glared at him. Jack retorted with a glare.

“You left me. You’re not going to leave me again.”

“No, No I’m not because I’m stuck in a car with people bigger than me, and I’ve got nowhere to go just please let me be comfortable.” Rhys said lowering his tone as Jack came near so the others won’t hear.

“So you’d leave me again if you had the chance?” Jack scoffed looking back to him with a smirk.

“That’s not what I meant.” Rhys corrected. “I just want to be comfortable where ever we’re going.”

Jack’s fist immediately met Rhys’s temple knocking him to the floor of the van. “I’ll keep you comfortable princess. Even if that means breaking you down in the process.” Jack hissed hovering over Rhys as he looked back up to him with hazed eyes. “Now lay there like a good boy and wait quietly.”

Rhys tilted his head forward to see the men snickering in the back at the situation as if he were a mouse challenging a lion. Rhys laid his head back looking up to the ceiling before closing his eyes. At this point there was no escape.

 

* * *

 

                It didn’t take long for Lilith and Moxxi to get to the small condo with what looked like a small army of investigators. Tim was covered in blood along with Wilhelm, while Vaughn only had a few blood splatters on him from Tim’s other assault.

“What happened Tim?” Lilith asked looking around the room at the mess of bodies.

Wilhelm, who was handcuffed immediately, cleared his throat. “Jack sent these people in to kill Tim after Tim threatened him… He was able to defend himself against his attackers with the butcher knives on the counter there…I disagreed with Jack’s decision on killing Tim and he called it betrayal so he sent me to die with Tim…I killed the rest of the attackers and surrendered to Tim.” He explained bowing his head.

Moxxi who looked rather shocked stepped forward. “Is this true Tim?” She asked looking up to him. He nodded.

Lilith crossed her arms looking at Moxxi. “You trust his word?”

“He never lies…Not once.” Moxxi nodded.

“It’s exactly as he said and more. Rhys has been kidnapped.” Vaughn said rubbing his bruised wrists.

“And what happened to you?”

“Ah-…Well…I heard Rhys and Tim having sex in the next room so I threw some head phones in and I wouldn’t bother them. Someone kicked in the door and next I knew it I was cuffed and gagged.”

Wilhelm, Moxxi, and Lilith immediately looked up to Tim whose face was a shade deeper than a stop sign with shock. 

“Tim, you didn’t.” Wilhelm said shaking his head.

“I didn’t take advantage of him if that’s what you’re wondering-“

“Rhys did sound like he was enjoying it.” Vaughn commented.

“Timmy, I’m surprised. Banging Jack’s-“

“CAN WE NOT-…Can we not call Rhys Jack’s please.” Tim asked pinching the bridge of his nose. “And stop talking about me having sex with Rhys. Yes it was fucking great, yes, Jack is obsessed with him, yes, I know Jack is gunna flip but can we please just GO GET HIM AND STOP WASTING TIME!!” Tim pointed to the door.

Lilith blinked along with Moxxi.

“Wow…Tim…don’t do that again.”

“Why?”

“Because you sounded like your brother…” Wilhelm answered.

 

* * *

 

                Rhys was still on the floor listening to the people in the car chattering on comms as if they were group leaders directed people to positions. Jack stayed surprisingly quiet half the time, but directed his attention to Rhys as he moved to sit up holding his knees up to his chest with his arms still locked behind his back.

“What are you planning Jack?” Rhys asked looking up to him finally. “I know it’s something. You’re executing a plan…I see that. What is it?”

“To watch this whole world burn.”

“How very movie villain of you.”

“I do what I can. It appeals to my followers.” Jack shrugged.

Rhys sighed rubbing his head on his shoulder. “So what… you’re some messiah now?”

“To some maybe. Others a king, some a hero, a legend. People who are oppressed really appeal to a secret life where you can break laws and not get caught doing shit. Like murder.” Jack said sitting across from him. “It’s like a whole new horizon with rules to follow. There’s day rules for daily life and nightly rules for the psychos. Creates a whole new breed of fucked up. It’s kind of great.”

“So team building exercises?”

“Team building executions. Get it right Rhys. At least try to seem a little interested.” Jack scoffed rolling his eyes.

“I get that…What I don’t get is why so many people?…”

“All will be illuminated cupcake. Just as soon as we get to where we’re going.”

“And where are we going?”

Jack simply smiled as he reached into his coat pulling out a document, and placing it on Rhys’s lap. It was an official document of the deed to Hyperion, with both Jack’s name and Harold Tassiter’s signing it over to Jack.

“You’ve got… to be kidding me.”

“Nope. I made him sign it before he kicked the bucket. Hyperion is mine. I ordered the psychos to wait until the military extraction team moved out then ordered them to occupy inside until I grabbed you and could meet them there.”

Rhys was quiet as he looked at the embroidered letters on the paper. They were going BACK to Hyperion. And Rhys’s stomach flip-flopped at the thought. “Jack…Didn’t you want to leave that place?” He asked looking back to him sadly. “That’s a slaughter house…The F.B.I could easily take that over.”

“Or so you think sweetheart…” Jack said crawling on top of Rhys’s legs and grabbing his sore chin. “Because of the morphogenic engine, Tassiter didn’t want radio frequency’s getting out so he jammed the fuck out of them. I’m sure when you got there you had no bars on your phone?”

Rhys thought for a moment before nodding.

“That’s what I thought.” Jack said pressing his lips to Rhys’s. His eyes widened with horror as he looked up to multicolored eyes looking down upon his golden ones. “It’s me and you Rhysie. The siren and the Walrider choose us to stay alive and carry out their doing. You can’t tell me you haven’t heard her calling to you…or hearing those wings beat in the distance. Join me Rhys… And together we can carry out her true nature. We can answer the call and rule the kingdom…And all you have to do…Is spill a little blood.”

Rhys’s mouth was opened slightly, his eye wide with terror as Jack smiled rubbing his thumb against Rhys’s chin. Not only was Jack’s mood calm and collective, He was completely psycho. Rhys had done his best to forget the winged beast on those cameras, and now that Jack was mentioning it again, it was too surreal to think that that thing was actually real. Ripping human beings to shreds. Rhys had to find out more.

“Jack…I don’t hear-…Her. What does she say to you that she doesn’t say to me?” Dumb question, Rhys thought as Jack grinned.

“Don’t worry Rhys. I’ll show you. But you have to promise me something once we get there…” Jack kissed him twice again.

“Promise you what?”

“Clear your head, and absolutely never…look up.”

 

* * *

 

                The rest of the ride there Rhys couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. Don’t look up? The entire time they were in the asylum? Why? That’s stupid. Rhys shook it off until the van came to a complete halt and the doors opened into complete darkness. Jack got out first holding a flashlight in hand as he walked to the entrance of the asylum, inputting a key to open the gate. Jack allowed the van to pass through first before following inside himself and the gate closing behind him. Rhys was pulled out of the van by two of the larger men as it stopped again and Jack walked right behind. Rhys was let go as Jack put his hand on his shoulder and the front doors to the Asylum opened to a room full of people, dressed in black held their heads low to look at the floor. Jack turned off the flash light and Rhys felt him get pushed into the middle of the room.

“I want you to feel what I felt Rhys…When you left me there alone in that room.” Jack whispered covering Rhys’s eyes with his hand. Rhys was never afraid of the dark before, but today may take the cake. Rhys felt Jack’s chest press against his back as he reached for something. “Don’t make a sound.” He said. Rhys heard, what sounded like a lever being pushed back and suddenly a loud bang from a gun that Jack had fired, scaring some of the people in the room forcing them to shriek. Rhys gasped when he felt Jack holster the gun and then cover his mouth, the smell of gunpowder hitting his nose when he did so, then…cold air rushed him like a rapid movement. Jack pressed his face into Rhys’s good shoulder and the two listened. Rhys felt something snake between his legs which caught him off guard and buckle slightly. He was quite thankful he had Jack to keep him up. Then, Rhys heard tapping. It wasn’t a repetitious tap, just a ‘tap….tap, tap, tap.’ And it sounded like metal…Rhys suddenly realized the tapping was on his Chrome arm. His eyes wanted to widen and he wanted to scream, but Jack had him locked so tight into his arms that it would be pointless to try.

Rhys’s breathing only got heavier as he felt claws slowly graze his stomach then, he held his breath as he felt a ‘huff’ of air breath across his face and neck like an animal would to prey. There was a flapping of wings and then Jack easing up his grip on Rhys. Rhys didn’t open his eyes and his lip quivered not wanting to make a sound. “That’s why, you don’t look up. And don’t worry…It was only inspecting you.”

“What the fuck, …is it?” Rhys said freezing up as Jack’s heat from his body suddenly pulled away taking the cuffs with him.

“Rhys open your eyes.”

Rhys looked down before opening his eyes and Jack offered him night vision goggles that another person brought up. Carefully Rhys put on, what felt like military grade goggles and looked up to Jack who was also putting them on.

“Some of the specialists got killed here and left us their goggles. They have some of your recording gear on the side. I made sure they worked.“

Rhys was quiet as he examined some of the people in the room. EMT’S, police, nurses, business men, every job personality type you could think of, they had it in the entrance to the asylum. As fucked up as that was.

“Follow me Rhys. Fed’s are gunna show up soon. I don’t want to get caught on the first floor.” Jack said moving toward the stairs. “Come on you raging dickbags! Show begins in 10 minutes.”

With that the people scattered. Some going upstairs with Jack and others fanning out into the rooms on the first floor. Rhys followed Jack closely, keeping his eyes low to the ground just as everyone else had. He wanted to look up but with what just happened he was more than okay knowing that he could stare at his feet and be safe. Until he realized how far they started walking.

 

* * *

 

                Tim’s foot tapped wildly on the floor board of the van. The smell of blood on his shirt was strong and Vaughn took noticed to his antsyness as well as Wilhelm who was still in handcuffs.

“Jack doesn’t plan on killing Rhys Tim…Not yet at least. We have time.” Wilhelm spoke sincerely.

Tim looked up to glance at him. He had a habit of chewing his cheek when he got nervous, which is what he was doing, not noticing it until Wilhelm had said something. “He’s not safe. Not with Jack. Not with those people.” He muttered quietly. “I will never forgive myself if something were to happen, or if Jack were to find out about…us.”

“I’m sorry Tim…"

Timothy shook his head then looked at Vaughn as he moved up to the front window as they approached Hyperion. The driver turned out the lights and parked right outside the gate. Vaughn was pretty awestruck at the size of the building. Truly massive and dark. He could see why Rhys would have some form of fear coming here.

“To think…This was just some programming job from the start…” He said. “Now it’s just turned to hell.”

Timothy took notice to the large amounts of cars parked in the visitors parking just inside the court yard as well as Wilhelm who had widening eyes. “Hey, Lilith…” He said getting her attention. “There, here.”

“Who?”

Tim drew in a breath. “The Psychos….I recognize some of those cars… And you’re going to need back up…Its about to be an all-out war…”


End file.
